


【美苏】S.O.S.

by Akaeatthemup



Category: The Cold Light of Day (2012), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Adaptation, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Past Child Abuse, Protective Napoleon Solo
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaeatthemup/pseuds/Akaeatthemup
Summary: 两个月前，一个叫做伊利亚·科里亚金的男孩倒在了苏洛家门前。这孩子是个可怜的雏妓，母亲在和皮条客的争执中去世，他逃了出来，却无依无靠。出于同情，苏洛收养了他。然而，苏洛发现红灯区给伊利亚留下的烙印不仅是身体上的，还有心理上的……
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

_** A-side: How Did You Love - Shinedown ** _

他真的已经十四岁了么？

眼前的男孩在苏洛的打量下缩起了肩膀。单薄的衬衫下，他的骨骼像海中的老岩一样突兀，这让苏洛不由得摇了摇头。那件褪色的卡其布外套罩在他身上，把他糟蹋得像个待宰的、被屠户塞进麻袋的牲口，他猜那是社工在福利院的捐赠衣物堆里翻出来的，就这么随随便便扔给他，丝毫没有过考虑大小。在能意识到之前，他已经摇了第二次头，这让男孩的肩膀更加僵硬，手指也互相捏紧。

营养不良，饱受虐待，还有轻微的躁狂症 —— 把他领出福利院前，他看了医生给出的体检报告。苏洛知道那个男孩的状况不容乐观，所以才想尽快接他回家，当他终于通过复杂繁琐的收养程序，在福利院见到男孩时，离他倒在自己家门口已经过了两个月。男孩见到他，没有说什么，只是诧异地睁大了眼，但苏洛能读出他的眼神里的不敢置信。

“ 先生，您真的愿意领养我？ ” 这是他对苏洛说的第一句话。

“ 当然，我答应过你的，可不能言而无信啊。 ” 他拍拍男孩的肩，将手放在他背后肩胛骨的凹陷上， “ 现在，我们可以回家了。 ”

男孩的气色比起两个月前好多了。当然了，那时候他刚刚从皮条客手里逃出来，谁能指望他像那些养尊处优的胖宝宝一样健康呢？比同龄人，他矮了一个头，苍白的小脸带着微微的乌青，因为瘦，颧骨在脸上突起，身上的卡其布外套大得近乎滑稽，下身却是短了一截的牛仔裤。苏洛跟着他到自己的房间去收拾行李时，注意到这个男孩几乎没有什么可以带走的东西，只有一个灰扑扑的布包，上面绣着一串西里尔字母 ——“И.Н.К.”—— 男孩的名字缩写。他能有什么行李呢？一个偷渡客，一个贫民窟的穷孩子，一个从刚从皮肉掮客手下死里逃生的男孩，他能有什么呢？他身上最沉重的，除了手上那块腕表之外，恐怕就只剩下背上的鞭痕了。

“ 走吧。 ” 他只好这么说。

男孩顺从地握住了他的手，苏洛立刻发现他的手是冰凉的。男孩似乎也注意到了这点，那只带着微微汗意的手在苏洛干燥而温暖的手掌中瑟缩起来，但苏洛很快裹住了它，不让它退缩。这时，男孩微微低下头，用另一只手捏紧了自己干瘪的布包。

“ 谢谢您，先生。 ” 他这么说。

在路上，男孩一言不发。才十月，洛杉矶的气温仍然高居不下，但他缩在座位上，手指无意识地磨蹭着手上的表，这让苏洛想到找不到巢的鹌鹑雏鸟。顺着他的动作，苏洛的视线落到他手腕上的那只表上。

“ 是你爸爸的？ ”

“ 嗯。 ”

对他来说，那只表太大了，表盘几乎和手腕一样宽，除了父亲的表外，找不到其他的解释。苏洛从福利院负责人那里听说了他的故事，不是什么愉快的、值得夸耀的经历。男孩记不清四岁以前的事情，但隐约记得母亲带着他从俄罗斯偷渡过来，辗转在这座 “ 天使之城 ” 落脚。为了生存，那个可怜的女人在红灯区做起了皮肉买卖，她自以为能将儿子保护好，却不知道皮条客早就盯上了这个五官精致的男孩。十二岁时，皮条客骗他说如果他也开始像妈妈那样工作，就能让她多休息一会儿，于是男孩没有想太多就答应了。他不太明白自己在做的事情意味着什么，只记得过程会有点痛，结束之后他就能从皮条客那里拿到几张皱巴巴的钱。一天结束后，他回家，把口袋里的钱塞进妈妈藏钱的罐子里。因为日夜颠倒的生活，他的妈妈每次回家都疲惫不堪，很少能记清罐子里到底有多少钱，因此直到男孩十四岁时，可怜的母亲才知道这件事。她带了一把枪，只身去找皮条客，却在一片混乱中被手枪击中了胸口。被锁在房间里的男孩从窗户爬出去，跑了几个街区，最后倒在了苏洛的门前。一开始，苏洛还以为是哪个喝醉的街头小混混，把他扶起后才发现这个男孩已经虚脱得快说不出话。

“ 先生 ……” 男孩的唇上有一处结痂的伤，粘着新长出的皮和干透的血，结成一块扎眼的红， “ 先生 …… 请帮帮我 ……”

他没来得及说出下一句就晕了过去，苏洛给他灌了一杯水，但在去医院的路上，他把喝进去的水都吐了出来。苏洛心惊肉跳，觉得那个蜷缩在后座上的男孩跟被揉皱的小羊皮没什么两样，甚至更糟。但幸运的是，他没什么大碍，只是饥饿、焦虑、心率过快，还有些中暑。当医生掀开他的眼皮检查时，苏洛看见他用那双蓝眼睛盯着自己，无声地恳求道： “ 先生 …… 请帮帮我 ……”

他就是在那时候下定决心要领养这个男孩的。经过一系列的审查和调查后，他终于能把他领回家了。男孩唇上的痂早就脱落，几乎看不出原来那里有过伤口，但他仍然习惯性地用舌头去舔那个地方。苏洛盯着他不经意的小动作，暗暗想到：那可不是个好习惯。

“ 先生？ ” 男孩注意到他的眼神，询问道。

“ 叫我苏洛吧，别叫先生了， ” 苏洛的手指搭在方向盘上， “ 噢，对了，千万别叫我爸爸，那会让我觉得自己很老。 ”

“ 您 …… 比我大很多？ ”

苏洛突然挑起眉毛，看向坐在副驾驶座上的男孩。 “ 你觉得我多少岁？ ”

男孩使劲盯了他一阵，从他的头发扫到下巴，又从下巴扫回头发。 “ 我猜不出来。 ”

“ 随便猜猜就好，说吧。 ”

男孩迟疑一阵，手指不由自主地抠着表带。 “ 二十 …… 二十五？二十八？ ”

“ 二十五还是二十八？ ”

男孩咬着下唇，最后低低地说： “ 二十八。 ”

苏洛发出一阵短促的笑声。 “ 三十。 ”

“ 抱歉，先生 ……” 男孩几乎立刻就低下了头， “ 我不擅长猜别人的年纪 ……”

“ 嗯哼，我可不接受这样的道歉， ” 他搭在方向盘上的手指打起节拍来， “ 你刚刚叫我什么来着？ ”

“ 先生 ……” 这句话的尾音被男孩仓促地吞进喉咙里， “ 我是说 —— 苏洛。 ”

“ 终于说对了。你看过《星球大战》么？还是你这个年纪的孩子已经不喜欢看老电影了？ ”

“ 不，我没看过。 ”

“ 里面有个非常酷的星际船长，叫做韩 · 索罗，我跟他有同样的姓氏。我得找个时间让你看看这部电影，男孩子可不能不知道《星球大战》。 ” 苏洛瞧了瞧男孩亮起来的眼睛，不由自主地嘴角上扬， “ 韩 · 索罗是我小时候最崇拜的英雄，每次男孩们开始玩扮演游戏，我都要和他们打一架才能抢到韩的角色。 ”

他试着哼起歌，奇怪，他已经很久没哼过这首《星球大战》的主题曲了，但现在这首歌却自然而然地顺着他的声带滑出唇外。听到声音，男孩的眼神里出现一丝笑意，尽管他嘴角上扬的弧度仍然很小，但已经足够让苏洛欣慰。

“ 我猜你肯定会喜欢的。 ” 苏洛这么说道。

男孩再次沉默下来，但现在，苏洛感觉他们之间的空气不再凝结，他猜副驾驶座上的男孩也是这样想的。

_** B-side: Lean On - Pentatonix ** _

他们到家了。

“ 家，温暖的家。 ”

门被打开后，伊利亚立刻睁大了眼睛。

房子里十分明亮，面对街道的墙上有一排窗户，是它们为屋子带来了温暖的阳光。领养他的这个男人肯定很喜欢爱干净，不然他怎么会买了最爱脏的米白色沙发呢？在他和妈妈栖身的破烂公寓里，他们也有一张米白色的小沙发。妈妈说，以前在俄罗斯家里的沙发他们也有这样一张沙发，能让人舒舒服服地伸直脚躺在上面，但是他们捡回来的这个只能容得下两个人，还必须铺上灰扑扑的沙发布，因为米白色太容易脏了，而他们付不起清洗沙发的费用。

伊利亚的目光不由自主地被那张白色的沙发吸引，他注意到旁边还有另外一张沙发摇椅，也是白色的。整个房间明亮又干净，却又充满了许许多多色彩斑斓的颜色，家具是轻快的浅褐色，沙发是白的，上面摆着或红或蓝的花纹抱枕，墙上则挂着好几幅由色彩堆叠出的抽象画，架子上、柜子上摆着各式各样的花瓶和塑像。他怀疑自己走进了万花筒。害怕变成万花筒里最刺眼的一片碎屑，他不敢踏上那张浅灰色的地毯，磨蹭了很久，也还是没有弄清自己究竟把鞋底的脏东西蹭掉没有。苏洛在一旁翻出了两双拖鞋，一双是蓝色条纹的，带着一只白熊，另一双是灰色条纹的，带着一只棕熊。

“ 我不知道你喜欢什么颜色，就买了两双， ” 男人一边说着，一边把两双拖鞋都摆在他面前， “ 你喜欢哪一双？ ”

“ 都很好看。 ”

“ 那么你现在想穿哪一双？反正它们都是你的了。 ”

“ 蓝色的吧。 ”

带白熊的拖鞋被摆到他脚边，他趁苏洛转身关上鞋柜的时候迅速脱下鞋子穿上拖鞋，因为害怕自己袜子上的破洞会被看到。苏洛领着他去他的房间，简单的摆设，还没有太多家具，但是明亮又宽敞。这是伊利亚第一次拥有一个属于他的空间，他和妈妈的公寓小得只能容下一张床，因此他一直和妈妈挤在一起睡。

伊利亚着迷地摸着床上那个毛绒绒的抱枕，另一只手则紧紧抓着他的旧布包。他第一次发现那个布包如此碍眼，如此扎手。

苏洛在他身后，把连接房间的一扇门打开。 “ 这里是你的浴室，你想先洗个澡么？ ”

这句话让伊利亚一个激灵回过神来。他转过身，捏紧了布包，发现自己的声音开始打结。 “ 好的，先生。 ”

“ 嗯？ ‘ 先生 ’ ？ ”

“ 好的，苏洛，我这就去。 ”

他刚转过身，苏洛的声音又让他转过身。

“ 对了，我能叫你 ‘ 伊利亚 ’ 么？我不太确定应该怎么称呼俄国人。 ”

“ 当然可以，先生，您叫我什么都行。 ”

听到这句话，男人突然夸张地叹了一口气，这让伊利亚全身的肌肉都紧张起来。

“ 我必须给你点处罚了，伊利亚。 ” 苏洛微微摇着头，眼睛里带着笑意，但这只是让伊利亚捏着布包的手指收得更紧。他看着男人一步步走近，弯下腰撑住膝盖，把自己降到他的高度。 “ 让我想想，应该怎么罚你呢？罚你今天晚饭必须吃完一整碗蔬菜沙拉怎么样？ ”

伊利亚大气不敢出。 “ 我 …… 我想我应该能做到这个，先生 —— 我是说 —— 苏洛。 ”

“ 希望你喜欢紫甘蓝，我的冰箱里只剩下这个了。 ” 苏洛揉揉他的头发转身要走，他下意识伸手拉住他，临开口，话却一下子哽在喉咙里 —— 只不过离开红灯区两个月，他就已经连这种话都快说不出口了。

“ 你，你不跟我一起来么？ ”

他看见苏洛因为这句话愣在了原地。


	2. Chapter 2

_**A-side: Surrender - Hurts** _

苏洛没说话，他的脑子瞬间起了锈。男孩拉着他的手指渐渐收紧，眼神里带着恳求：“你不跟我一起进来么？”

为什么一个人嘴上在说肯定，眼神却在否定？

看看他，他连手指都在颤抖；看看他，他的瞳孔在说什么；看看他，他快要把自己的唇再次弄伤了。

苏洛的手指动了动，伊利亚的手立刻跟着动作起来，他将苏洛的手指再次握紧，为了掩饰自己的颤抖，他刻意用力绷紧肌肉，却只是让身体的抖动更加明显而已。男孩缩起肩膀，再次用眼神恳求道：“请跟我一起进浴室里来吧，我需要您的帮助。”

——噢，“帮助”，他怎么会听不出男孩的言外之意呢，难道每一个光顾他的客人都是为了去帮助他？

——是啊，“帮助”，他们付了钱，“帮助”他在那个罪恶的街区越陷越深。他的玩伴，他的邻居，甚至连他的妈妈都在用那样的交易换取生存下去的本钱，他会怎么想？生存本身没有错，既然为了一个不可能错误的目的，那么无论过程如何，都不可能出错。他在做一场交易，他们付了钱，他就为他们提供服务；反之，如果有人为他提供活下去的资本，他就必须给他们“回报”。

——就这样？

男孩的眼神告诉他——是的，就是这样。

苏洛呻吟起来。

“是我的错，我忘记告诉你该怎么用那个热水器了。那是上个星期刚装好的，连我也有点陌生——过来吧。”

他走在前面，领着男孩走进浴室，当他取下花洒时，伊利亚把门带上了，然后开始脱衣服。

“先生，您希望我先洗干净自己么？”

男孩解开几颗扣子，把衬衫拉高整件脱下。他的裤子已经被他踩在脚下，窄小的臀上只有薄薄的一件内裤遮蔽，苏洛不得不赶紧叫停他。“伊利亚。”

男孩充耳不闻。“还是您希望先来一次？”

“伊利亚，”他的声音几乎带上了责备，“停下。”

“怎么了，先生？”

“停在那里，”他命令道，“我教你怎么用这个热水器。打开开关，用这两个按钮调好温度后，打开花洒，等热水出来，好么？”

“好的。”

“我注意到你好像很冷，调高温度，别委屈自己，能做到么？”

“能。”

“那里放着沐浴露和毛巾，我待会会把你的睡衣放在门外。”

“好的。”男孩愣了一下。“现在我们可以开始了么？”

“不行，伊利亚，你已经十四岁了，对吧？我相信你能自己洗澡的。”

苏洛把花洒放回原处，努力挤出一个笑容，然后在伊利亚说出下一句话前紧紧关上了门。站在门外的地毯上，他紧紧捏着那颗圆形门把，手臂不由自主地拉紧门，似乎想要防止伊利亚从里面把门拉开。苏洛的内脏变成了被酒鬼生嚼过再吐出的秽物，一瞬间他就明白了男孩在想什么：他在继续那种“交易”，他在重蹈覆辙，他在将自己从红灯区学到的一切规则套进这个世界的一切，但他甚至认识不到自己赖以生存的规矩不过是些谬论。

他扔开那颗已经被捂得温热的圆形门把，快步走回客厅，将自己放倒在沙发上，抽出腰下的抱枕垫到脑下，回忆起实施心脏复苏术的步骤：跪到患者身旁，将肩膀置于患者胸骨正上方，双臂伸直、肘关节伸直，以身体的力量将胸骨下压，一下、两下、三下……按压的速度保持在每分钟八十次到一百次，每十五次按压后进行两次人工呼吸……

随后他呼吸重稳、心跳平衡。

——接着他听到了一阵喃喃自语：“看场电影吧……是时候看场电影了……”

_**B-side: Kinky love - Club 8** _

伊利亚用叉子戳着碗里的菜叶。

紫甘蓝，他默念着这个词，紫甘蓝。他以前就知道这东西，只是不知道它叫什么名字，现在知道了，就要尽力记住。这跟在大衣内袋里藏点钱是同样的道理，关键时候它们说不定能救你一命。

他抬头偷看了坐在对面的苏洛一眼，又低下头去对付碗里的菜叶。刚刚他犯了一个错误，不应该那么着急拉着苏洛进浴室，爱干净的客人一般都要求他清洗自己后再上床，苏洛估计也一样。看到这间明亮整洁的房间时他就该明白，苏洛肯定经常打理自己，这样的人通常要求最高，带着放大镜挑剔也不出奇。现在他把自己洗净了，浑身都是怡人的柠檬香，穿着柔软的棉布睡衣，干净得像新剪的羊毛，他不会再拒绝了吧？

“苏洛，”这次他记住了要这样称呼自己的监护人，“吃完饭之后你会来我的房间么？”

“你不想先看一部电影么？”苏洛这样回答，“我刚刚找出了《星球大战》的第一部。”

“好吧，我觉得没问题。”

有时候他的客人会带来一些影片，多半是两个光着身子的人在床上缠绵，和他们即将要做的事情差不多，不过比起影片，那些客人似乎更热衷于把他困在他们的臂膀里。他们总是用上过多的抚摸，常常让他在进入正题之前就会发泄一次。他不喜欢那样，因为那会让之后的事变得异常疲惫，不过他没有拒绝的权利，而且看在他们会多付钱的份上，他通常不会拒绝。如果苏洛也喜欢这样，他觉得没什么问题，既然苏洛已经收养了自己，那么他会给他应得的回报。

伊利亚静静等着，吃饭完之后，他们转移到沙发上。电影开始，他猜测中的缠绵场面却没有出现在屏幕上，反而出现了一片星空、一颗裹在蓝色光晕里的棕色行星、一个有两颗太阳的沙漠星球。他很少看电影，尽管他和妈妈的公寓里有一台电视，但为了节省电费，他们很少打开。在他看过的屈指可数的电影里，他最喜欢的那部与间谍有关。男主角是个总穿着西装去执行任务的特工，他接受看似不可能的任务，然后化险为夷、转危为安。男主角和苏洛很像，都拥有游刃有余的天赋和进退自如的本领，即使被逼上悬崖，也能全身而退。他偷偷抬起脸去看苏洛的表情，发现他的监护人正专心致志地盯着屏幕，拿着薯片的手放到了嘴边半天没动。似乎是注意到伊利亚的目光，苏洛突然转过头冲他笑了笑。

“专心，男孩，准备就到精彩的地方了——”他的话没说完，屏幕上的男人突然对那个威胁他的外星人开了枪，一阵火星和烟雾过后，外星人倒在桌上，男人起身走出了那间狭窄拥挤的酒吧。苏洛对着屏幕叹了一口气：“看，韩·索罗总是先开枪。”

这句话让伊利亚顿时心慌意乱。他发现自己陷入剧情中，完全把正事丢到了脑后。伊利亚咬着下唇，为该不该继续看完这部电影犹豫了两秒，两秒后，他翻身骑到了苏洛的腿上。

“我们能开始了么？”

血冲到脸上，他感觉自己双颊滚烫。在能反应过来之前，他又在回想那部电影，又在猜测下面的剧情。有那么一瞬间，他想回到刚刚的座位上看完电影，然后把这件“正事”忘掉。

——但他不该这样。

“我们快开始吧，我已经把自己洗干净了。”

伊利亚想解开自己的睡衣扣子，但苏洛突然握住他的双手，呵斥道：“伊利亚！”

“怎么了？”

他的监护人呻吟一声，摇摇头，松开了他的手。“该死，你不能这么做。”

“为什么？”

苏洛没有马上回应，而是轻轻推开他，站起身拉开距离。“我收养你不是为了这个，你不需要为我做什么，好么？”

伊利亚呆愣地看着眼前的男人，似乎不明白他在说什么。“你不想做？你不想要点……回报么？”

“你不需要回报我，我不求什么，如果硬要说我有什么想要的，我一直挺想要个弟弟的，而不是这样的……‘回报’。”

“我可以做你的弟弟！”伊利亚急忙说，“如果你想做，也可以的，我不介意。”

“不！不！天啊……我不会跟你做的，我不可能跟你做那样的事……听着，你不欠我什么，我是自愿领养你的，你什么也不需要给我，就把我当成你的一个远房亲戚，好么？”

男孩没有回话，只是呆呆看着他的眼睛，好像眼前是一位刚刚给他判下死刑的法官。苏洛发现他的瞳仁微微颤抖，眼睛却没有眨动，一秒后，他的眼眶红了。

“如果你不想要这个，我就没有别的东西可以给你了……”

“伊利亚，”苏洛打断他，蹲下身来握住他的双手，“别说了，去睡觉吧，你今天太困了。这件事以后不要再提，也不要再做了。”

他带着伊利亚回到他的房间，让他躺上床。伊利亚顺从地照做了，直到苏洛向他道过晚安，把灯关掉后，意识才重新回到他的脑子里。黑暗像噪点一样充满他的眼球，在视网膜上铺满星星点点的暗像，他像盲了一样对黑暗徒劳地眨着眼睛，又发现空气阻塞他的喉咙，把他掐得喘不过气来。

“可是我只有这个可以给你……”他感觉自己哑了，每吐出一个单词都无比艰涩，“可是你让我欠你更多了……”


	3. Chapter 3

_**A-side: Dancing in the Moonlight - Toploader** _

苏洛在晚上七点回家时，伊利亚正坐在客厅的地毯上。灯没开，电视开着，苏洛认出那上面正在播放的昨晚他们没有看完的电影——《星球大战：新希望》。这个名字让苏洛扬起嘴角，“新希望”，一个好兆头。

“伊利亚，你吃过午饭了么？”

苏洛拎着一盒披萨进来，顺手把灯打开，听到声音的男孩转向他，默默点了点头。会议耗了他一整天，他只能订了外卖送到家里去，好在男孩似乎对于一个人待在家已经十分熟悉，接到他的电话时没说什么，只是问，他能不能把昨晚的电影看完。

“当然可以，现在我的家就是你的家。柜子里还有其他几部电影，不过都有点老，不知道你会不会喜欢……”

“知道了，谢谢你……”男孩对于该怎么称呼他仍十分生疏，苏洛在电话里听到他刚想要说“先生”，到了嘴边又生生咽下去，这让苏洛的喉咙里涌起一阵笑意。伊利亚听到那阵笑声，在电话里嘟囔起来：“我不是故意的……”他猜男孩已经涨红了脸，因为他在说出这句话后便仓促地用一声“再见”结束了通话，这让苏洛更加难以克制大笑的欲望。

“今晚恐怕我们要吃披萨了，好在我知道一件不错的披萨店。”苏洛把披萨盒摆到地毯上，抬头看看屏幕，发现电影再次进行到了韩·索罗在酒吧里杀死格里多的段落，正好是他们昨晚停下的地方，而一旁放着的其他DVD盒子显示伊利亚已经把《星球大战》的正传都看完了。“你都看完了？喜欢么？”

“嗯。”伊利亚一边吃着披萨一边点头。

“最喜欢里面的哪个人物？”

“R2。”

“你最喜欢的竟然是一个甚至不会说通用语的机器人？我还以为你最喜欢的会是韩呢，或者至少是卢克吧。”

伊利亚低下头，让苏洛没法看清他的表情。“韩……也挺好的。”

他这么说着，但是当韩·索罗再次出现在屏幕上时，苏洛注意到伊利亚的目光立刻紧紧跟了上去。

“我猜你的意思是——非常好，对吧？”

“我没有这么说……”伊利亚嘟囔起来，“反正我最喜欢的是R2。”

“好吧好吧，知道了。”

电影结束时，他们正好把那个披萨解决掉。苏洛看着他伊利亚身上的睡衣，抬手揉了揉他的头发。“看来我忘了一件很重要的事。”

伊利亚好奇地转过头去看他，苏洛则用眼神示意他身上的衣服，然后他又看着伊利亚，露出一个饶有兴致的笑。“明天我们得去出去一会儿。”

“我们？”

“对，我们。”

_**B-side: Cold Kind Hand - The Paper Kites** _

“我们去哪？”

自从伊利亚坐上车子的那一刻开始，他就问过这个问题不下五次，然而每一次苏洛都以笑容敷衍过去，似乎在暗示要给他一个惊喜。但伊利亚想不出来他们有哪里可去——影院？广场？餐厅？学校？

最后这一个猜测让他一愣。学校？他从没去过学校。更小的时候，妈妈用一本附带图片的菜谱充当他的识字图册，教他一个个认识二十六个字母。那时候他已经没法摆脱自己的俄语背景，但是陌生的环境却逼迫他吸收新的语言，因此他学起英文尤其吃力，很难将俄语和英文分开。每天，他磕磕巴巴地指着那些字母读，经常把西里尔字母和英文字母混做一团，开口说话带着奇怪的口音，常常把英文单词拆散夹杂在俄文词语里，就连妈妈也很难听懂他说的话。后来妈妈出门时，常常把他交给隔壁的奶奶照看，老人家总嫌家里太安静，永远开着电视，永远播着没玩没了的肥皂剧。在那间狭窄、阴湿的公寓里，他们是彼此唯一的陪伴，于是伴着肥皂剧的声音，寂寞的老妇人跟他絮絮叨叨地说起话来，伊利亚则用夹带着俄语口音的英语回应，他们漫不经心地自说自话，揣摩对方的意思，不带恶意地胡言乱语，就在这种奇怪又滑稽的氛围里，伊利亚渐渐学会了这个国家的语言。

但他从来没有去过学校，一天也没有。他是一个偷渡客，没有居住证，没有钱，没有上学的资格。他曾经跟在一个背着书包的男孩后面到学校去，混在孩子里上了一节体育课。很幸运，他混进一个由整个年级的学生混合起来的篮球课里，因此没有人认出他不是学校里的学生。男孩们凑在一起打篮球，他表现不错，投进了几个漂亮的三分球，和男孩们互相击掌好几次，就像要好的玩伴一样，直到有人说：“嘿，我们好像没有见过你，你是新转来的么？”

他支支吾吾地撒了个谎，然后在下课后悄悄溜掉了。后来他再也没有干过这样的事情，但偶尔在街上看到和他同龄的男孩背着书包时，他会想，如果他也能买到一个像样的书包，他会毫不犹豫地混到学校里，直到他们把他赶出去。

于是伊利亚出声问道：“你要带我去学校么？”

苏洛转过身看着男孩，说：“我会的，但不是今天，我们先得给你买些衣服，无论你怎么想，我是再也受不了这件外套了。”

伊利亚低头看看自己身上的卡其布外套，试图找出它的问题到底在哪。在他看来，这件衣服有一个非常大的优点——口袋很多，这让他能藏下更多的东西。猜猜看他在左胸的口袋里藏了什么？一枚硬币。那是昨晚他在自己的床底下找到的，肯定是苏洛不小心落下的，但伊利亚不打算把它交出去，也许它能充当一个幸运符，给他带来点好运气。

好运气马上来了。苏洛停下车之后，带着他进了一个六层楼的商场，并且宣布他可以给自己挑一些喜欢的玩具。这难倒伊利亚了。14岁的男孩应该玩什么玩具？他能不能买一盒乐高？他看见电视上的男孩会玩那个，但当他看清标签上的价格后立刻把盒子放了回去。

“这可能不太适合我的年纪。”他这么对苏洛说。

“乐高适合9岁到99岁的人。”苏洛这么对他说，把那盒乐高塞进他的手里。

他们又到童装那层去。按理来说，伊利亚的年纪不应该穿童装，但因为营养不良，他看起来不过十岁左右，因此他们还是到了卖童装的楼层。苏洛一直在挑剔，伊利亚却觉得他目之所及的所有衣服都非常好看，他惋惜地看着苏洛把一件又一件衣服从衣架上取下，对着他比了比后又摇摇头放回衣架上。幸运的是，在伊利亚的肚子开始咕咕叫前，苏洛终于找到了他心目中的合格童装。结账时，苏洛看着售货员小姐，突然竖起一只手指示意她等一等，然后笑着凑近她，低声问道：“不好意思，请问这里有男孩的内裤么？给十岁左右的男孩穿的。”

售货员小姐因为他的动作脸色涨红，声音也支吾起来：“我们这里没有，但是……”

“但是……？”

“但是我可以请其他的售货员帮您从别的地方拿过来，和这些衣服一起结账，可以么？”

“当然没问题，你太好心了。”

伊利亚目瞪口呆。

抱着那袋衣服回家时，他有些不开心，并且想起昨天他坐到苏洛腿上时，苏洛的表情没有一丝喜悦，反而是伊利亚自己的脸涨得通红。他咬住下唇，决定开始做些观察。

伊利亚一直在观察他——他的新监护人。他甚至开始写观察日记了。

他在自己的房间抽屉里找到一本笔记本，第一页被潦草地记着一些数字，看起来似乎是这间房间的大小，其他的页面则是空白的，于是他把用过的那一页撕掉，又找来一支铅笔，就这样开始他的记录。

苏洛上班的时候，他跑到主卧的卫生间里，记下洗手台上的瓶瓶罐罐。他拿起每一个瓶子，仔细瞧上面的单词，摇晃一下，然后挤一点出来闻一闻。苏洛的东西比妈妈的化妆品加起来还多，有一些他甚至没法靠标签上的名字弄清它们的用处，只好照着原样把它们的名字记下来。他走到苏洛的衣帽间。那个房间比他和妈妈的卫生间还要大上两倍，里面整齐地码放着外套、裤子、衬衫、领带、鞋子，就像一个华丽的男装橱窗。伊利亚数了数衣服的数量，又把它们的颜色一一记录下来。有些颜色十分相似，只是深浅明暗或布料纹路的区别，他不明白苏洛为什么要重复买如此相似的衣服。他是不是热衷于把自己打扮成一个整齐划一的锡兵，好让别人不会把他和其他人混淆？伊利亚马上摇摇头自我否认——真的有人会把苏洛认错么？他长得够标致了，如果他说自己是个电影明星，伊利亚也会毫不怀疑地相信。

伊利亚暗暗猜测苏洛的喜好，在房子里窥探他的一切。他希望自己能在苏洛的床底找到点被藏起来的桃色杂志或光碟，但什么也没有，苏洛没有在床底放任何东西。抽屉里都是普通的东西：书、纸张、笔、口香糖、证件照、还没用过的安全套、贺年卡和邀请函、其他国家的硬币……没有他想要找的东西，没有。而那个上锁的柜子，他试过所有能找到的钥匙，没有一把合适。至于苏洛的电脑，他根本猜不出开机密码。

伊利亚最终转向他的光碟柜子，发现里面大部分是老电影，甚至有一部1960年的西部片，盒子上面的颜色都有些磨损了。对着这些老电影，伊利亚只能在他的笔记本上记下这个词：怀旧。还有一个问号。

尽管苏洛并不是个讳莫如深的人，伊利亚却觉得他难以捉摸——他擅长保守秘密，还擅长制造秘密。这两者像交握的手一样结合起来，比结石更加难以消化，他必须想个办法破解他，否则就将是死局。

餐桌上，伊利亚这么对他的监护人说道：“我想跟你交换一个秘密。”

他的监护人挑挑眉，示意他继续说下去。

“我告诉你一个我的秘密，你也告诉我一个你的。”

“好啊。”

“我偷偷混进一个学校上过一节体育课，差点被那个学校的人发现。”

“嗯……让我想想……”苏洛用手指点着额角，装作苦思冥想的模样，伊利亚能看出他在假装，是因为他根本没有费力去掩饰眼睛里的笑意。“我偷偷办好了你的入学手续，而且没有被你发现。”

伊利亚愣住了。在他的对面，苏洛正拿起酒杯，笑容里有些得意洋洋，又有些沾沾自喜，一瞬间，他觉得苏洛的眼神像刚刚偷到鸡的狐狸，而他在能说出一句完整的话之前就从椅子上站了起来。

“这不公平！”他喊道。

“哪里不公平？”

“这不算个秘密！”

“是的，就在刚刚，它失效了。但在那之前，它就是一个秘密。”

“这不是……”

“伊利亚？”苏洛打断他，“明天我们得再去出去一会儿。”

“为什么？”

“因为你现在连个像样的书包都还没有呢。”


	4. Chapter 4

_**A-side: Devotion - Hurts** _

苏洛睡眼惺忪地等着他的被监护人给他端上一杯热牛奶。平常这个时候，他应该还在被子里享受睡醒前的最后一个美梦，但伊利亚早早把他叫起来，并宣布这是他上学的第一天，他不能迟到。于是苏洛比往常提前了一个小时起床。坐在餐桌前时，他甚至没有注意到今天准备早餐的是伊利亚。

男孩做了鸡蛋三明治，被煎得生脆的鸡蛋夹在烤过的吐司片里，咬起来发出倏倏的声响，面包屑随之掉下来。苏洛喜欢在吐司里涂上厚厚一层黄油，并怂恿他的被监护人试一试。很明显，男孩之前没什么机会这样“滥用”黄油，因此这个提议显得无比诱人，他学着苏洛的样子在吐司一侧涂上黄油，放下黄油刀的时候还显得有些负罪。发现这个微小的表情让苏洛弯起嘴角，随即他抓过旁边的胡椒罐，说：“来，拿着这个，往鸡蛋上面撒一点。”

“这是什么？”

“这是胡椒研磨瓶。”苏洛干脆不再问伊利亚的意见，直接掀开他的吐司片撒上胡椒。说实话，苏洛很少在鸡蛋上撒胡椒，但是伊利亚不可能知道这点，而且，这个男孩发现新东西的样子总是特别有趣。

男孩拿起那个撒过胡椒的三明治咬了一口，咀嚼几下之后，苏洛看见他的眉头发皱、嘴巴用力地抿起来。“好辣，”他这么说着，却没有停止咀嚼，“但是味道还不错。”

苏洛开始怀疑是不是无论塞给他什么食物，他都会附和自己的意见。他憋住笑，把牛奶推到男孩面前。

“那就快点吃吧，待会我送你去学校。”

伊利亚的学校对面是一个公园，苏洛发现伊利亚下车前盯着那里看了很久。

“放学之后你可以去那里转转，那里有一片很可爱的树林，等你以后有了小女友，那里是个不错的散步地点。”苏洛想伸手揉揉伊利亚的头发，但这次男孩侧过身躲开了，并且低声嘟囔道：

“什么小女友啊……”

他坐在车里，没有马上下去，而是透过车窗看着背着书包来来往往的男孩女孩们。苏洛发现他的手搭在门把上，却始终没有拉开，很快，他转过头来看着苏洛。“你希望我当一个乖孩子，对么？”

苏洛因为这个问题愣了一下。“当然，但是如果能让你开心，偶尔当个坏孩子也不错。”

这个回答让伊利亚皱起眉头来。“所以我应该怎么做？”

“遵守规矩，如果规矩违背了你的原则，绕过去，做你认为该做的事。”

“我听不懂。”

“那就先遵守规矩吧，遇到问题的时候就来找我，我会帮你的。”

“好。”

他下车了，走进校门前回头看了一眼，看见苏洛的车还停在那里，便向他挥挥手，然后指指自己的腕表，示意他上班要迟到了。苏洛嗤的一声笑出来，当他拉起手刹时，发现伊利亚还站在那里。

“这样你也会迟到的，小男孩。”他喃喃自语道。

他驶向一个反方向的目的地，车子停下时，一名骑警正骑着马路过车旁，向他抬了抬警帽。“苏洛先生，早上好。”

“早上好，墨菲。”

“来找帕克警官？”

“答对了。”

他来找这位警官是为了带走一个遗物盒，顺便带走一份调查报告。

两个月前，东区发生的枪击案让那个叫伊利亚的男孩失去了母亲，这件案子的案情很简单，却牵扯到非法偷渡，因此苏洛不得不拜托自己的警察朋友才要到了那位母亲的遗物。他顺便复印了一份调查报告，上面被黑色油性笔划去不少信息，剩下的信息残缺不全。当苏洛抬头看看他的警察朋友时，帕克警官耸耸肩表示无可奉告。

那个遗物盒比一个鞋盒大不了多少，涉案的手枪已经被收缴，剩下的只有一些照片和俄文证件。苏洛在里面找到一本菜谱，里面花花绿绿地写着俄文标注，还用绿色的笔芯圈出了一个个字母，拼凑起来正好是二十六个英文字母。菜谱的最后一页夹着一张纸条，上面潦草地用俄文写着罗宋汤的做法。一旁，一个歪歪扭扭的红色字体写着：“伊利亚喜欢用牛尾骨炖的。”隔一段空白，那个同样的红色字体写道：“一定一定要配米饭！”下面，一个细细的黑色字体回应道：“妈妈知道啦。”

_**B-side: I'd Rather Dance With You - Kings of Convenience** _

伊利亚晚上回家时，在餐桌上发现了罗宋汤和米饭。粘稠和红色汤体上放着一团酸奶油，旁边是炒过的米饭，苏洛示意他尝尝看。

他记得刚从俄罗斯来的时候，妈妈曾把罗宋汤的菜谱记在一张纸条上。那份菜谱相比正宗的罗宋汤做法有些微的改动，因为伊利亚喜欢番茄的味道，因此会减少甜菜根的分量，替换成番茄；同时减少洋葱和胡椒的分量，加入更多的柠檬汁，因此按这份菜谱做出来的罗宋汤又酸又甜，更适合孩子的口味。但很多俄罗斯人会不赞同这种做法，因为总有人会认为甜菜根才是罗宋汤的灵魂。伊利亚不介意，妈妈也不介意，但来到美国之后，妈妈很少再有机会做这道汤，即使罗宋汤偶尔出现在饭桌上，也会用更便宜的猪肉代替牛肉。

伊利亚喝了一口苏洛做出的罗宋汤，惊讶地发现它的味道和妈妈做出的相差无几。

“你怎么会知道应该怎么做罗宋汤？”他问道。

“只要谷歌一下，谁都能做出罗宋汤。”苏洛故意要卖个关子，并且在下一句就把话题转开。“你在学校怎么样？”

“很好。”

“喜欢待在学校么？”

“很喜欢。”

他撒谎了。他害怕学校。一整天，他没有和任何人说话，也没有任何人来到他的桌子前想要认识这个新加入的孩子。无论走到哪里，他都能听见别人在背后议论他，那比他的客人们更让他害怕。

之前他以为自己拥有了像样的书包之后就能拥有走进学校的勇气，但根本没那么简单。那个漂亮的书包不能当他的铠甲，相反，它让他如芒在背。即使知道自己身上的所有东西都是干净又整齐，他仍然会怀疑自己是不是有哪里不得体，他是不是配得上这身衣服，他是不是会让苏洛失望？他想过和别的孩子们交朋友，但其他的孩子都彼此熟识，只有他和别人格格不入，如果他加入其中一个团体，也许会破坏那个团体的平衡，这让他束手束脚，只能坐以待毙。因此当看到苏洛在放学后来接他时，他几乎是跑着逃离了学校。关上车门时，他重重地把其他孩子的笑声关在外面，不去看旁边那个漂亮的小公园，也不去看苏洛，而是抱着那个书包缩在椅子上。

苏洛似乎没有看出他的心事，又或许只是不想揭穿，他载着他回家，只是问他今晚想不想吃点家乡菜，伊利亚几乎没听清他的监护人在说什么，只能胡乱点点头。

伊利亚吃完罗宋汤和米饭，没吃黑麦面包就回了房间。他发现自己的桌子上放着一个鞋盒大小的纸盒子，里面全是妈妈留下的照片，还有那本被他们充当识字图册的菜谱。他翻开那本菜谱，发现里面夹着那张写着罗宋汤菜谱的纸条。这是张旧纸条了，边缘早就翘起，上面沾着油渍和烟灰，背面还写有不知道是谁的电话号码，但是右下角的一条新笔迹却十分显眼。用黑色笔芯写下的，有花体的笔触，收尾带着圆滑的勾起，就写在那句“妈妈知道啦”下面——

“苏洛也知道啦。”

伊利亚跑进苏洛的房间，手里抓着那张纸条。

“你……你找到了它们？”他吞咽着唾液，“你找到了妈妈留下来的东西？”

“警察局今天通知我去领回来的。”苏洛坐在床上，拍拍他身旁的位置，示意他也坐到床上来，但是伊利亚没有坐过去，而是站在床边，把那张纸条递给他。

“是你写上去的？”

“是啊，希望你不会生气。”

伊利亚急急地摇摇头，想要把那张纸条塞进苏洛手里。“您能拿着它么，先生？”

“但这是你妈妈留下的……”

伊利亚又摇摇头。“您拿着他吧。”

苏洛看了他一会儿，突然绽开一个笑容。“你希望我以后再做罗宋汤给你喝，对么？”

伊利亚点点头，眼眶发烫，手指也用力捏紧了纸条。“拿着它吧，先生，求您了。”

男孩不由自主地用了敬语，但苏洛这次没有忙着纠正他，而是把他揽进了怀里。他的一只手放在伊利亚的脑后，把他的头轻柔地摁在自己的肩上，另一只手揽住伊利亚的肩，捏着他的手臂，嘴里安慰道：“嘘——没关系，我收下它，我当然会收下它的。好孩子，没事了。”

男孩的声音被闷在苏洛的肩膀里。“我没哭……”

“我知道，我知道。”

“我真的没哭——”

“苏洛知道啦，小男孩。”

伊利亚把自己推离苏洛的身边，刻意扬起头让他看清自己脸上没有泪痕。靠在男人肩上时，他已经悄悄把眼泪抿掉了，决心不让他的监护人发现他撒过谎，但下一秒，苏洛的话又抓住了他。

“在学校不开心了么？”

“没有。”

“好吧，但是我有一个交朋友的诀窍想告诉你，都帮我个忙，听完它，好么？”

伊利亚点点头，后知后觉地发觉自己根本没有拒绝的余地。

“上体育课的时候，和其他男孩一起打一场篮球，然后你就会认识他们了，是不是很简单？”

“我做过这样的事。”

他溜进过一所学校，和男孩子们混在一起打篮球，几乎没有人怀疑他是不是这所学校里的孩子。

“太好了，看来我不用担心你了。”

“本来就没什么好担心的……”

“真的是这样就好了。”他的监护人用那张写着罗宋汤菜谱的纸条拍了拍他的头，说：“快去洗澡睡觉吧，明天别那么早醒。”

“为什么？”

“因为这样下去，我就该担心自己睡眠不足了，小男孩。”


	5. Chapter 5

_**A-side: Patience - Take That** _

“接下来我们谈谈伊利亚的行为表现吧。”

苏洛一向不喜欢家长会，那让他想起他乏味的中学生活，因此他总是刻意隐藏家长会的时间，谎称父母出差，没有时间出席。然而现在，他坐在教室办公室里，拿着一张张成绩单，恨不得把每一丝细节都扣出来问个清楚。

“伊利亚的成绩非常好，而且十分稳定，虽然学期初时有些跟不上，但他调整得非常快，现在已经是年纪里的优等生。但是他在课堂上不太活跃，常常是老师们主动提问他时才会发言。我观察到，他有一两个朋友，和这两个朋友非常要好，但是很少和其他同学交流，在小组合作时有些不适应。苏洛先生，您作为家长，我希望您能多多鼓励他和其他的孩子们交流。”

他拿着伊利亚的表现评定表，盯着那上面的评语，琢磨了好一阵才开口：

“伊利亚是个内向的孩子，我不希望给他太大的压力。对他们这样的孩子来说，也许一两个朋友就已经足够，不过当然了，我会和他谈谈的，和其他的孩子多多交流毕竟不是什么坏事。”

苏洛仍然不适应家长会，他对自己的中学时光没有什么怀恋之情，那时候他最喜欢做的事就是去参加聚会，因此家长会之后，他和父母常常会有一场不愉快的谈话。现在轮到他作为家长时，他不想逼伊利亚坐在椅子上听他念叨一个小时的大道理，他只想带他出去走走。公司年会就在一周之后，他决定带这个男孩去年会上转转，多接触一些人，但是伊利亚却不喜欢这个主意。

“我能不能不去？”

出发前的一个小时里，他问了这句话五次，直到上车前，他仍然没有放弃挣扎。

“不行，”苏洛空出一只手来捏捏他的脸，“别担心，你穿这件衣服很好看，其他的孩子肯定会很羡慕你的。”

伊利亚不再说话，而是低下头摆弄起他的表带，苏洛看见他头发里的漩被包围在中央，像花心一样。他似乎又回到刚刚从福利院出来的样子，脸色灰白，一言不发地缩在椅子上，就像在猎人枪下等死的羚羊，这让苏洛倍感担忧。

在红灯前停下，苏洛开口说道：“伊利亚，你不想跟我去年会，是因为你害怕陌生人，还是因为你认为那里不值得去？”

“因为会有很多陌生人。”

“你之前答应过我什么，还记得么？要多尝试新的东西，不要光靠猜测就否定一切。那里会有其他的孩子，你可以试着跟他们相处，如果你觉得不开心了，我们就马上回家，好么？”

伊利亚终于点点头，说：“好吧，如果你想让我去，我会去的。”

对苏洛来说，年会是他的猎艳场，他会在那里找个跟他同样感到无聊的姑娘，然后溜出年会找个地方干点成年人适合干的事。今年却大不相同，带着他的男孩在身边估计会让他显得像个慈爱的爸爸，被引到身边来的姑娘十有八九会一边感叹“多可爱的孩子啊”，一边失望地溜掉。

于是今年他没存什么发生艳遇的心，然而出乎意料的是，漂亮的女孩们像盲目的蛾子撞上车灯一样撞上来，在知道身旁的孩子是他的养子之后更是又钦慕又惊讶地夸赞道：“你们真的没有血缘关系么？这孩子的眼睛多像你啊。”

她们围在他周围，蹲下身向伊利亚打招呼，又一一比对起他们的长相。

“这孩子的眼睛是蓝色的，多好看啊，多像你。”

“看他的鼻子多好看，你们真的非常有父子相。”

“这孩子长大了一定会像你一样英俊。”

苏洛可没料到领养一个孩子能给他突然增加那么多魅力，尽管他知道这些话里有一半都带有夸大成分，但显然，姑娘们都觉得带着孩子在身旁的苏洛显得沉稳又可靠，完全没有轻浮的模样。离开之前，她们给苏洛留下了电话，显然暗示他们应该在孩子不在的时候来个约会。

终于送走兴奋的姑娘们，苏洛正想给自己那杯酒，一直藏在他身后的伊利亚突然拉住了他。“我想回去了，我不舒服。”

“怎么了，哪里不舒服？”

男孩低着头，眉头皱得抵在眼睛上。“我浑身上下都不舒服。我讨厌这里。”

_**B-side: Duvet - Bôa** _

一回到家，伊利亚就跑回了自己的房间。他把自己关在浴室里，当苏洛敲门询问时他大喊道：“我在洗澡！”

“但里面根本没有水声。”

“我马上就会洗澡！”

“好吧，如果那能让你舒服一点的话。”

他承认，洗澡这个决定是完全错误的。从浴室里出来后，他根本记不清自己究竟有没有涂过沐浴露，也根本记不清自己有没有刷牙。暖烘烘的热水让他记得更清楚苏洛在年会上的样子，自从那些女士围上来开始他就再也没有看过他一眼。他只盯着那些女孩们，而站在一旁的自己仿佛是一个道具，被他们无数次提起只是为了充当套近乎和献殷勤的人偶。

一瞬间，伊利亚不知道该恨谁，不知道自己在因为谁生气。下一秒，他发现自己在迁怒所有人，包括他自己。

如果可以，他希望把自己掏空，塞进一团机械核心，将自己改造成苏洛会喜欢的模样。他所知的一切都教导他去爱这个男人，他每一天都希望自己能往那个男人身边更靠拢一点，但差距就像他们的年龄，始终横亘在那里，他站在悬崖边想跨过去，但是他两手空空、一无所有，拿什么越过去？

“我该给你什么？”伊利亚又回到那天晚上，他躺在黑暗里，像躺在坟地，喉咙被塞进涤纶制的棉花，水分都被吸干，“为什么你要给我那么多，又什么也不想要？你想要的我都没有，我到底该给你什么？我什么也没有……”

他两手空空、一无所有，只凭着一股莽意跑到苏洛的房间。血气涌上脸颊，他的眼睛都要被烧成一团黑火。苏洛似乎被他的模样吓到了，愣愣地看着他，叫他的名字：“伊利亚？”

他拿出那张全优生的奖状，说：“那天你问我想要什么奖励，我现在想好了。”

“你想要什么？”

“我想要什么你都会给我么？”

“如果我可以给你的话。”

“你可以的，你可以！”伊利亚把那张奖状塞进他手里，好像这是一张入场的凭证。

“那么，你想要什么？”

“我想要和你做。”

苏洛僵住了。几秒之后，他踉跄地从床上站起，用手捂住了额头。

“我不能给你这个……”他沙哑地说着，踱着步，“我不可能……天啊，你不应该这样……”

“可是你想要和她们做，她们能给你的，我也可以，为什么不行？”

“你应该和喜欢的人做这样的事，不该这样随随便便地对待自己。”

“我喜欢你，而且你对我很好，我没有随随便便。”

苏洛的表情看起来像生吞下了一瓶苦酒。他满脸苍白，蹲下身来握住伊利亚的双臂。“听我说，喜欢上对自己有善意的人很正常，你还太小了，把‘喜欢’和‘爱’混在了一起，再长大一些你就会明白，你只是像爱自己的父亲那样爱我，这和爱情不一样。”

“那你告诉我，这和爱情有什么不一样。”

苏洛哑口无言。他坐回床上，而伊利亚静静等着，等着他的审判。

突然，苏洛说：“你只想要给我回报，对么？”

“对。”他这么说，几乎没意识到自己说的话已经把自己的心理暴露无遗。

“那么如果我说，你能给我其他的东西，你愿不愿意替换现在……这个？”

“我认为……可以。”

“我想要你每年都拿全优生，怎么样？”苏洛拿起了那张全优生的奖状，递给他。

“那我到什么时候才能爱你？”

“等你到21岁以后，如果那时候你还这么想，我们再谈。”

伊利亚拿着那张奖状，低着头琢磨上面的字母，琢磨苏洛说的每一句话，然后把下面这句话一字一字地说了出来：

“我要和你订一个合约，你要把刚刚说的话都写下来。”


	6. Chapter 6

_**A-side: U &I - Diamond Eyes** _

那张小孩子过家家一样的合约似乎给了伊利亚一剂强心剂，他再次恢复孩子的状态，会像每一个爱逞强的男孩那样想要刻意隐藏自己的幼稚却又不得其法，这反而让苏洛松了一口气。他清楚，那纸合约从法律层面来说不值一提，有太多破绽可寻，然而伊利亚不需要保障，他只需要一片遮蔽眼睛的叶子，足够让他看不清现实就好。

但苏洛不能看不清现实。

他私下回了一趟福利院。医生告诉他，伊利亚在福利院时曾有过一场斗殴，几个男孩侮辱他是“俄国妓女生下的杂种”，原本寡言的男孩突然暴怒，把那个挑衅他的大孩子揍倒在地。他不接受其他人的劝说，甚至迁怒想要劝架的社工，因为无差别地攻击他人，男孩被关在自己的房间里，直到医生给他注射了镇定剂之后才安静下来。因此在体检时，医生判定他有轻微的躁狂症。

苏洛雇来一个私家侦探调查男孩和母亲的过往，侦探便顺着男孩的俄国身份查到了他的父亲。那个男人没有死，也不像苏洛猜测的那样是个罪犯，他仍然在俄罗斯，是个政府官员，过着殷实安定的生活，生活从未像那对可怜的母子那样坎坷。他有一栋在莫斯科郊外的别墅，有恩爱的妻子和一对儿女，至于伊利亚，则是他早年犯下的一个错误。这个男孩，因为私生子的身份从未得到过父亲的爱，而母亲为了保护儿子对他撒了谎。十四年来，伊利亚一直以为父亲在他出生前就因为车祸去世了，他没有父亲不是任何人的过错，而是因为命运在他们的人生中设置了绊脚石。

没有任何犹豫，苏洛订了去俄罗斯的机票。私家侦探给他提供的资料告诉他，这位俄罗斯官员每周二晚上都回去同一家酒吧喝一杯，他循着踪迹去，轻易在吧台前找到了那个男人。

俄罗斯的酒吧里和美国的酒吧没什么两样：昏暗的灯光、无趣的吧台；酒保穿着同样的黑白制服；酒掺过水；或站或坐的客人都带着微醺的笑意。苏洛走进去，在他身旁坐下，要一杯加冰的威士忌。两个男人打个照面，互相点点头，两杯过后，苏洛随口向他提起自己刚刚收养了一个男孩，一头金发、蓝眼睛，像个小天使。他像个幸福的傻气父亲一样把养子的照片拿出来给陌生男人看，语气里带着微微的醉意。

“你看，这个孩子多可爱。大家都说虽然我和他没有血缘关系，但眼睛却长得一模一样。”

俄罗斯男人在看到照片之后笑容凝固了，他端详男孩的五官许久，才勉强挤出一个笑。“的确和你有点相似。”

“福利院的社工告诉我，这个男孩有俄国血统，所以我想，我应该来这里看看——看看什么样的国家竟然能生出这样可爱的孩子。”

“那个孩子跟你一起来了？”男人急切地问。

“没有，没有，他在美国。现在是寒假，他去参加冬令营了。”

“他在美国？你是美国人？”

“哈，你真幽默，”苏洛装作喝醉了一样大笑起来，“你没听出我的俄语不太标准么？”

俄国官员沉默好一阵，才说：“我也曾经有这样一个儿子，如果他还活着，估计就像他这么大了。”

“他夭折了么？”

男人点点头，把照片推回去。

“抱歉，我不该问这样的事。请你喝杯酒吧。”

苏洛叫来酒保，给他们一人添了一杯新酒。男人举起杯子正要喝下时，苏洛制止了他。

“敬命运。”

他盯着俄国人的眼睛，将酒一饮而尽，然后放下酒杯走出了那间酒吧。

他再也不想来这个国家了，到处都是雪，雪覆盖了一切，好像这个世界只剩下这些白色的、无辜的、单纯的凝结晶体。它们掩盖一切平庸与罪恶，一视同仁地降落在每一个人肩头，似乎这样就能让这个世界显得干净一点。离开莫斯科时，他在机场看到了脏雪，融化在污水中，因为无数次的踩踏与淤泥融为一体。苏洛因为这样落魄的雪笑出声来——看啊，你总会有跌落泥尘的一天。

伊利亚对他去俄罗斯的真实目的毫不知情，只以为自己的监护人是去出差了，因此苏洛一回到家他就围在他身旁急急地问道：

“你去红场了么？去冬宫了么？”

“没有，时间太紧了，我去开完会就得赶回来。”

“你至少应该去红场走走……”伊利亚低下头，用手指去磨蹭那个俄罗斯套娃，那是苏洛在机场时匆匆买下的纪念品。

苏洛听说过这种“红场情结”。他的俄文老师，一位俄罗斯老妇人告诉他，她在和丈夫订婚那天去了红场，在黄昏明暗不定的光线里，他们看着克里姆林宫的影子映在红场上，雪中的黑色云杉投下重重诡影，而亚历山大罗夫花园被覆盖在厚重的雪堆下，像敦实、宽厚的牧农老神。俄罗斯的一切都在这里，在波克罗夫大教堂金色的尖顶上、在卫兵黑色的军靴下、在新人献给列宁墓的鲜花里……看到这一切，他们就像所有的俄罗斯人一样固执又无来由地觉得自己会得到幸福。这样的情结从苏联时期的那一代开始，一直延续到伊利亚这个年纪的孩子身上，由一条看不见的红线串联起来：红场、阅兵式、苦寒的大地、卑微而顽强地活着的人民……

“你真的应该去红场走走……”伊利亚重复道。

“如果有机会，下次我一定会去的。”苏洛捏捏他的脸，又说：“下次带你一起去好么？”

“可以么？”

“为什么不可以？”

伊利亚低下头半天没说话，终于开口时，他嘟囔起来：“我以为你不会想跟我一起去……”

“为什么？”

“我以为你会想要离我远点，因为我总是提那样的要求。”

“啊哈，看来你还有点自觉。”苏洛用食指顶住他的眉心，像戳一只成熟的柿子一样轻轻用力，“你这个年纪的孩子就不应该胡思乱想，应该干点什么，你知道么？”

“什么？”

“看多几部老电影！”苏洛突然一把抓住他的肩，把他拉近自己，“你看过《荒野大镖客》了么？没有？《碧血金沙》？《虎豹小霸王》？都没有？天啊，快过来，我必须给你补补课！”

他把男孩摁在电视机前，等到快枪手终于要在黄沙滚滚里和他的对手决斗时，男孩睡着了。枪声不断响起，快枪手的第一枪击碎了燃烧瓶，第二枪击中了敌人的马，第三枪击碎了敌人的头盖骨，他赢了，他能活下来了，但是男孩靠在沙发上睡着了，对这一切都一无所知。

——幸好他一无所知。

_**B-side: Phantasmagoria - Smooth Current** _

女孩走过伊利亚的位置，摆动的手臂不小心碰掉了他的橡皮擦，还没等他弯腰去捡，女孩已经伸手一捞把橡皮擦捡起又放到了他的桌上。

“谢谢。”

“不客气。”

女孩说完这句话没有马上离开，而是站在他的桌子旁看着他，“我们还没有互相认识过，对吧？”

“应该吧……”

除了自己的两个好友外，伊利亚几乎和其他的同学都没有交集，尽管他能叫出每一个人的名字，但他从来没有主动和他们说过话。比如眼前这个叫做盖比的女孩，他知道她在科学课上格外活跃，除此之外便一无所知。

“那么我们现在互相认识一下吧。我是盖比，盖比瑞拉·泰勒。”

“我是伊利亚·科里亚金。”

女孩转身在他前桌的空位坐下，从口袋里掏出一张传单。“来加入我们的自然科学社吧，还差一个人我们就能参加今年的科技节大赛了。”

伊利亚没碰那张传单，而是问：“为什么找我？”

女孩耸耸肩，说：“不是针对你，我打算给班上所有人都发传单，但是从擅长科学的人开始会比较好，我认为。”

“我不感兴趣，谢谢你。”他想要把传单递回去，但盖比挥挥手，示意他留着。

“拿着吧，如果你改变心意了，可以来我们的社团活动室看看……”她伸出手指着传单下方被画着红色横线的一行字，“这里是地址。”

女孩走掉了，伊利亚只扫了那张传单一眼便把它塞回抽屉。伊利亚没有参加任何一个社团，因为放学后他只想回家，尽管苏洛一直希望他能像其他的孩子一样加入棒球队或者篮球队，但他更乐意和苏洛待在一起。科技节听上去很有趣，但这没有改变什么，他待会就会把这张传单扔掉。

但是这天苏洛没有按时出现在校门口，伊利亚收到他的信息，会议延迟了，他会晚到半小时。伊利亚正对着手机里的信息发呆，叫做盖比的女孩突然跑过他身旁，看到他坐在那里后便倒退几步回到他旁边，朝他打招呼：“嘿，科里亚金，来看看我们的社团活动么？”

这下他没有拒绝的理由了。

自然科学社是一个迷你社团，包括盖比在内只有四个人，刚刚达到能组建一个学生社团的最低人数要求。他们的活动室窄得和杂物间没什么两样，因为里面摆满了昆虫标本和玻璃仪器，走路必须小心翼翼。盖比领着他进门，不断提醒他注意衣角，直到她走到最里面推开窗，这间房间才得以透透气。

“其他人还没有到，但我可以先给你介绍一下。”女孩从桌子底下拎出一个工具箱，翻出各种大小扳手和螺丝摆在桌面上。“我们想要在科技节上组装一个火山喷发模拟器，演示火山喷发的过程，但是现在只有四个人，达不到参赛要求。”

她给他看他们画的结构图，又后知后觉地问：“你不会泄密吧？这可是我们的最高机密。”看到伊利亚摇摇头之后又自言自语地说道：“也是，我记得你什么社团也没参加。”

然后女孩自顾自地讲起那个火山喷发模拟器，好像他已经答应了要加入一样，这八成是个阴谋，因为等到其他的成员出现，女孩便迫不及待地宣布她终于找到了最后一个队员。那三个孩子一起欢呼起来，团团围在一起，七嘴八舌地开始介绍他们的构想，这让伊利亚毫无拒绝的余地。伊利亚就这样稀里糊涂地加入了这个社团，苏洛听到这个消息时高兴得像他们已经获得了科技节冠军一样。他提议他改天可以请社团里的朋友来家里吃一顿饭。

“这样对增进友谊很有帮助，而且我们家的地下室空得很，你们可以用来做实验室。”

“我和他们没有什么‘友谊’。”伊利亚这样纠正道，但苏洛毫不在意地笑着，好像男孩的话只是幼稚的玩笑。

“话可别说得太早，小男孩。”

他没有拒绝苏洛的提议，做客那天，孩子们扛着实验器材一起来，像一个个丰收的矮人。晚餐让他们乐不思蜀，几乎忘记还有火山喷发模拟器这件事，好在盖比还算清醒，她跳起来把男孩子们的头统统敲了一遍，命令道：“是时候开始工作了！”

他们在苏洛家的地下室敲敲打打半个月，终于把火山喷发模拟器做了出来。模拟实验时，他们请苏洛来参观，用红血浆模拟的岩浆从发泡塑料制成的火山内部喷发出来，下面则是一个用玻璃缸包裹起来的透明展示窗。模拟成功极了，连苏洛也这么觉得，但是科技节上，岩浆堵塞，他们只好临时拆掉一颗螺丝，结果岩浆突然爆发，把围在周围的人都溅了一身红。

回家的路上，盖比推着她的单车，伊利亚一言不发地走在旁边。他们两个看起来就像刚刚从西班牙的番茄大战回来，狼狈极了，就连一向神采奕奕的盖比也恹恹不振。

“我们会吸取教训的。”她最终这么总结道。

伊利亚点点头。

“谢谢你愿意加入我们，伊利亚。”

“不客气，”顿了顿，伊利亚继续说，“以后我也能继续待在你们的社团里么？”

女孩却像是早就料到了一样露出狡黠的笑。

“我不是说了么？‘谢谢你愿意加入我们’，你早就是我们的社员啦。”

说完这句话，她跨上单车，飞快地消失在了街尾。


	7. Chapter 7

_**A-side: Haunted Days - Trembling Blue Stars** _

“13，坏运气。”

伊利亚嘟囔起来。他脸色糟糕，因为睡眠不足，眼睛底下的眼袋都微微发青，看起来像落到煤灰堆里的小麻雀，这让苏洛忍不住伸出手揉了揉他的头，但伊利亚不乐意了，他抓住苏洛的手，把它塞回被子里。不过看在苏洛在一晚上给他添了那么多麻烦的份上，他的确有资格这么做，因此苏洛只能悻悻地收回了手，让它安安分分地待在被子下。

凭心而论，苏洛并不是故意让自己的被监护人担忧的，这一切都是不可抗力，他怎么能预料到他会在自己的起居室里绊倒还扭伤了脚踝呢？伊利亚在自己的房间里听到动静，跑出来时正好看到苏洛面朝下栽倒在地上，他立刻以为自己的监护人受了重伤，不顾苏洛的阻拦便叫来了救护车。坐在救护车里前往医院时，男孩一直抓着他的手，时不时安慰他“一定会没事的”，结果医生接诊后，发现这只是一起轻微的扭伤，甚至不需要上医院，用冰敷法就能解决。听到医生的话，伊利亚的脸立刻涨得通红，就连一旁的护士也忍不住安慰这个孩子：“没事的，你爸爸马上就能回家了，高兴点？”而苏洛几乎克制不住自己脸上的笑，这让男孩更加窘迫，一直红着脸到家，直到看到墙上的日历后，他才恍然大悟又闷闷不乐地说道：“原来今天是黑色星期五……难怪，13，坏运气。”

也许对于伊利亚来说，黑色星期五只不过是个符号，但对苏洛来说，数字13和星期五组合起来就意味着坏运气。这对组合对基督徒来说一直是噩运的代表，但苏洛从来不认为自己是个信仰上帝的人。从小开始，他们家就很少上教堂，也鲜少与教区里的牧师先生交流，因此他一直认为黑色星期五对他们来说只是个流传已久的谣言，直到他13岁那年在黑色星期五摔伤了脚。从那时起开始，只要遇上黑色星期五，他就一定会遇上什么让人不快的事。去年，他的车被路上冒出的大头钉扎破了轮胎，为了等道路救援，他不得不在高速公路旁等了一小时；前年，他在黑色星期五分手，走出餐厅后发现前方发生连环追尾事件，堵塞的车辆一直塞到他的嗓子眼；大前年，他做好的PPT莫名其妙地丢失，为了赶上第二天的会议，他不得不连夜赶制……虽然这都不是什么临头大难，但这样的事情一次又一次发生，他不得不怀疑上帝是不是在他出生时给他添加了这样一条出厂设置：“黑色星期五灾难体质。”

现在，这个体质的直接后果就是，苏洛不需要早起给伊利亚做早餐了。男孩宣布在他的监护人痊愈之前由他包揽早餐，苏洛每天早上只要躺在床上等着伊利亚把早餐端到他面前就好，这样的好事让他几乎怀疑他的“黑色星期五灾难体质”是不是反转成了“黑色星期五幸运体质”。除此以外，伊利亚还负责准备晚餐、洗盘子、收拾房间、剪草坪、每天给后院里的小鸟投食器添加玉米粒，但很快，苏洛发现男孩准备的早餐只有煎鸡蛋和三明治，晚餐从来都是土豆泥、肉饼、黑麦面包，就连罗宋汤也很少出现在餐桌上。苏洛怀念自己丰富多彩的晚餐，怀念自己加冰的威士忌，怀念炖牛肉，但男孩把他的提议统统否决，理由是：“那些菜做起来太费事了。”

终于在某天的晚饭后，苏洛决心要给他的男孩上一节厨艺速成课。

“伊利亚，来这里，我想教你一件事。”

伊利亚正在水池边洗盘子，满手都是泡沫，连头也没回。“我在洗盘子！”

“先别管那些盘子了！”

男孩这才放下盘子走到他跟前。

“我们的冰箱里有什么？”

“番茄、意大利面、猪肉、花椰菜、鸡胸肉，还有很多很多土豆。”

“告诉我，你能用这些材料做一顿什么样的晚餐？”

男孩想了一阵，说：“猪肉饼、沙拉、土豆泥。”

苏洛感觉自己的太阳穴在抽痛。“除了这三样呢？”

男孩又想了一阵。“鸡肉饼、蔬菜沙拉、炸土豆。”

“没有肉酱面这个选项么？”

男孩这次沉思好一会儿，最后说道：“肉饼比较方便。”

“每天都吃同样的食物多无趣啊。”

“但是这样比较方便。”

苏洛只好亲身示范肉酱面的做法并不比肉饼复杂，只是需要一点耐性去适应。伊利亚一言不发地看着，等苏洛将一碟热腾腾的意式肉酱面捧到桌上后，他抬起头说：“所以，你不喜欢我做的晚餐。”

苏洛没料到男孩会这么想，赶紧说：“我只是想要多教你一些做菜的技巧。”

“因为你不喜欢我做的晚餐。”

“当然不是，你做得很好，但是我真的、真的、真的很想吃一顿肉酱面。”

他不敢相信，他开始朝一个14岁的男孩撒娇了，但男孩还是眉头紧皱，嘴里嘟囔着“我知道你在想什么，你就是不喜欢我做的晚餐”，他该怎么办？他只好继续撒娇道：“你明晚能做肉酱面么，为了我？”

“不能！”

男孩转身跑回自己的房间，留下一堆还浸在泡沫里的碗和碟子，苏洛看看它们，挣扎一般朝男孩喊道：“伊利亚，我还没教你该怎么用洗碗机呢！”

回应他的只有男孩“砰”的一声关上门的响声。

**_B-side: Apologize - OneRepublic_ **

如果用天气来比喻心情，伊利亚会把自己今天的心情评定为：“阴，有小雨”。

自从苏洛受伤之后，他开始搭乘校车上学，那不是什么愉快的事情，因为其他的孩子常常会要求你换一个座位，好和自己的朋友坐在一起，于是他常常坐在最后一排的角落里，好让自己不再像个偷食的鸭子一样被赶来赶去。

下着小雨，校车没有坐满，他孤零零坐在最后一排，而其他的孩子都坐在前面，和伙伴们说着、笑着。校车停下来，门打开，新上来的人一路走到底，坐到了他的旁边。“嘿，伊利亚，看起来你不太开心？”

——盖比。

“你什么时候开始坐校车上学了？”

盖比往常都是自己骑单车上下学，他从来没有在校车上见过她。

“只是今天而已，我的单车坏了。”女孩歪歪头，仔细瞧他脸上的表情，“你的表情真可怕，和你爸爸吵架了么？”

“他不是我爸爸。”伊利亚一字一顿地说。

“不是么？有什么差别？要我说，他可比我爸爸好多了，我已经快一年没在家里见到他了，妈妈也很少在家。如果你不想要，把他让给我吧，我很乐意和你换一个爸爸。”

伊利亚听出她语气中的调侃意味，但没用，他的第一反应就是开口这么说道：“不，我绝对不答应。”

——他和我签了协议，他只能有我这一个被监护人。

“你真的很喜欢他，”盖比这么盖棺定论道，“所以，你们吵架了么？”

“没有……”

“别骗人了，快告诉我。”

“我没有骗你，我们没有吵架，就是……他嫌弃我做的肉饼……”

盖比瞪着他，似乎在消化这一句前言不搭后语的话，又似乎在因为这个诡异的理由而诧异。

“所以？”

“他想让我做肉酱面，意大利人的东西……他就是不喜欢我做的东西……我怎么做他都不喜欢……”

女孩把书包垫在膝头，把手臂支在书包上托着下巴，看着她的伙伴。“所以，你做的很难吃？”

“没有，他都吃了快一个星期了……”

“一个星期？这一个星期你们家就在吃肉饼？如果我是你爸爸，说不定已经把你扔出去了！不过话说回来，你们家不是一直是苏洛先生做饭么？”

“他扭伤了脚，所以现在我在做饭。”

“哈，哈哈哈。”

女孩发出几声干巴巴的笑，引来伊利亚不满的瞪视，她把男孩的脸推过去，说：“别这么瞪着我，如果你想让我告诉你该怎么办，就别这么瞪着我。”

“我该怎么办？”

“回家道歉，给他做一份肉酱面。”

“我为什么要道歉？”

“让我想想……嗯……因为强迫他吃了一周无聊的俄罗斯肉饼？因为乱发脾气？因为完全不照顾病人的想法？随便找一个理由吧，随便哪一个都行，我看腻你这张臭脸了，快回家和他和好。”盖比命令道，还用手指用力戳了戳伊利亚的额头。“小心他被别人抢走了！”

伊利亚没有说话，这让盖比又不满地戳了他好几下，在还是没得到回应之后，她放弃了自己迟钝的同伴，把书包甩到旁边的座位后靠在椅背开始闭目养神。伊利亚的手搭上手表，手指不停敲击起表盘，发出轻微的响声，但没有人听到，因为这些细微的声响都掩盖在校车发动机的轰轰声响里。

伊利亚一回到家就急急跑回自己的房间，从自己的床垫下抽出那本观察日记，翻到几天前的记录。半分钟后，他发出一声懊恼的声音，把观察日记塞回原处，匆匆跑到厨房。

冰箱里没有番茄了，他翻遍了整个冰箱，之前那些怎么也用不完的番茄不知何时消失无踪。伊利亚对着打开的冰箱发呆了一阵，然后跑出了家门。

A - side - plus: I Call It Love - Lionel Richie

苏洛拎着伊利亚最爱吃的披萨推开了家门。他下定决心，今天就要和伊利亚和解，彻底结束这场毫无意义的冷战。苏洛暗暗责怪自己没有早一点和男孩道歉，反而放任他胡思乱想，他没有嫌弃伊利亚的意思，但男孩无疑会错了意。然而没有人在家，男孩消失了，书包被扔在床上，而不像平时那样被挂在门后。他拄着拐杖下楼，正准备给伊利亚的手机打个电话时，门被推开，男孩抱着一个纸袋跑进门，看见苏洛随手放在桌上的披萨盒时突然大喊了一声：“不许动！”

正拿着手机的苏洛猛地抬起头。“怎么了？”

“不许开那盒披萨！”

“为什么？”

“我……我准备要做肉酱面了！不许吃那盒披萨！”

苏洛拿着手机的手慢慢垂下，嘴角不由自主地一点点上扬，最后演变成一个明目张胆的笑。

“真的么，伊利亚？”

“当然了……”

还没等男孩费力地把那个袋子放到料理台上，苏洛拄着拐杖走过来说：“我也来帮忙吧。”

“你不许帮忙，去那边坐着。”

男孩故意颐指气使，推着他让他坐到餐桌前的椅子上去，苏洛只好举起双手示意弃权。男孩在厨房里团团转，一阵捣鼓后，把一碟肉酱面端到苏洛面前，殷切地看着他：“尝尝。”

苏洛尝了一口。面还有些硬，肉酱倒是味道不错，番茄烂熟如软泥，肉剁得细碎，红红火火地均匀铺满面团。他没有马上说话，而是把面推到伊利亚面前，说：“你也尝尝。”

男孩尝了一口，立刻皱起眉。“面太硬了。”

他立刻要把面端回厨房重做，但苏洛拦下他，让他坐在旁边看着自己把那份不够完美的意式肉酱面吃完了。“我向你道歉，伊利亚，我没有嫌弃你做的晚餐，我不该那么说。”

伊利亚摇摇头。“是我的错，我不该朝你发脾气的。盖比还说，如果有人让她吃一个星期的肉饼，她会把那个人扔出门……是我的错，所以今晚我要和你一起吃肉酱面。”他把一份不完美肉酱面端到自己面前吃完了，然后给苏洛看吃空的碗。“喏。”

苏洛彻底笑了起来。

这天晚上，伊利亚抱着枕头爬上苏洛的床，宣布道：“我要和你一起睡，免得你半夜再把自己摔伤。”

“不行，”苏洛看了一眼男孩，“我怕你晚上会把我踢下床。”

“我不会的！”

“万一呢？”

男孩咬住下唇。“那……你可以把我扔出门……”

“伊利亚？”

苏洛喊他的名字，伊利亚闻言抬头看着他的监护人，用眼神问道：怎么了？

“你必须知道，我不会把你扔出门的，永远不会。”

男孩愣了两秒，然后拽住苏洛的手，点了点头。他的监护人帮他把枕头放在自己的枕头旁边，在他的额头上亲了两下。

“睡觉吧，伊利亚。”

“嗯。”

男孩这么回应道。


	8. Chapter 8

**_A-side: Gooey - Glass Animals_ **

关于惊喜的定义是：惊讶、欢喜。二者缺一不可，就像往苏打水里加上酸柠檬片，如果没有小苏打、不存在气泡、没有柠檬酸味，那么就不存在那一口刺激口舌的饮料。然而拿破仑·苏洛所经历的惊喜却更为复杂，除了那口惊讶外，只有少量欢喜，更多的则像噎在喉头的二氧化碳气体——他感到担忧，没错，担忧。

第一，他发现伊利亚在这个夏天里长高了近五厘米；第二，他发现伊利亚也开始有追求者了。当他发现第二点时，一个不合时宜的念头出现在他的脑海里：不是说女孩们都不喜欢书呆子的么？

“所以……你想和我谈谈么？”

伊利亚抬眼看他，好像他在说什么荒谬之事，一秒后，他果断拒绝了。

“不。”他的男孩摇摇头，“不用。”

“真的？我可以给你一点建议。”

“我知道你在想什么，苏洛，你就想把我推出去，好让自己落得轻松。”

“不，我只是想教你怎么用应对这种事。就算是拒绝别人，也有一种更好的办法能让你和那个女孩以后还能做朋友。”

“我不想和她做朋友，”男孩撅着嘴，“我不喜欢她。”

苏洛早就猜到了。

这天他回家时，女孩正把他堵在街旁。这个年纪的女孩子通常比男孩高，但她并不比伊利亚高，从苏洛的角度看过去，能看到她特意刷过的睫毛和脸上的腮红，还有头发上打着的卷。只看侧面，似乎是个值得一看的女孩，只有一点，她的腮红打得太高、睫毛刷得太浓，让她看起来像被沥青黏住脚的红头苍蝇，不但滑稽，还有些可怜。苏洛挑挑眉，发现自己开始对年轻姑娘如此挑剔，这把他自己都吓了一跳。

他在附近的停车位停下，好继续瞧瞧这出好戏，然而伊利亚毫无兴致，只想尽快脱身了事。他的态度连苏洛都要摇摇头，而对面的姑娘表情惊讶又愤慨，指甲掐进手掌里，就在苏洛担心她会扇他一巴掌时，伊利亚突然抛下她径直往前走去，再也不想管她在他身后说什么了。苏洛赶紧发动汽车，想要跟上自己的男孩，车窗突然被咚咚咚地敲响了。一个胖脸大妈脸色不善地看着他，说：“你还没缴停车费呢，先生。”

“所以，能告诉我是怎么回事么？”

苏洛用叉子卷着盘子里的意大利面，视线盯着那些打滑的面条，看它们被一圈圈缠上银色的餐具，然后像一条死鱼一样被插起、提到空中，红色的酱汁从它们身上滑下，像被献祭的以撒。

“什么怎么回事？”

“你是怎么突然被一群女孩缠上了？”

他的伊利亚停下咀嚼的动作，表情变得愤愤不平，手里的叉子无意识地戳动白瓷盘，叮叮叮、叮叮叮。

“都怪你……”

“我？”

“我早就说过了，我不该穿你那件衣服的。”

“那件西装？”

“没错，那件尼加拉瓜蓝……”

“是尼加拉蓝。”

“没人在生日会上那么穿！”伊利亚把盘子一推，“大家都穿着T恤和牛仔裤，只有我穿着西装……”

“我也让你穿着牛仔裤和匡威了，不是么？所以你在怪我把你打扮得太好看了？”

伊利亚哽了一下，然后他理直气壮地点点头，说：“没错。”

——现在苏打汽水里抛入了一颗樱桃。红色的果实在气泡中翻滚、下沉，但始终没有沉底，它被不断升腾的气体推搡着，上升至上层，露出汽水表面，像颗悠悠球一样打转，滑溜溜的，像鱼一样狡猾。

“真让我惊讶，小男孩，”苏洛眨眨眼，“我现在不打算教你怎么好好拒绝别人了。”

“为什么？”

“因为我相信你能自己解决好。”

“你就想把我推出去，好让自己落得轻松，对么？”伊利亚站起来，把还没吃干净的盘子拿到水槽那里去，又走回餐桌前，“没那么简单，苏洛，我们有合约的。”

“当然了。”苏洛朝他眨眨眼，目送他大步走回楼上。

这件事在他的脑子里停留的时间越长，他越难分辨出自己到底对此有什么样的想法，又或者，他该有什么样的想法。看着自己的孩子长大令人伤感，不是么？他没料到这件事来得这么快，按照他的想法，再过两年，也许是三年，伊利亚才会开始为围绕在身边的女孩苦恼，但是世事难料。即使是自己种的花，送出去时也多少会有些不舍，更何况那是他的男孩。

也许他该给伊利亚准备一件新西装——尼古拉蓝的，他穿这个颜色很好看——而不是让他穿着一件旧衣服。那是苏洛在他那个年纪时的西装。他坚持要给伊利亚准备一套正式一点的衣服，但男孩不愿意他破费，每当他想带他去裁缝店时，男孩都会死死扒住门框，因此苏洛只好退一步，将自己的西装送去改小了，就这样寥草地给男孩披上。意外的是，那件衣服很合身，像一个严丝合缝的拥抱，他难得对衣服赞不绝口，男孩也因此脸色鲜艳。

——也许他该给伊利亚准备一件新西装，同样是尼古拉蓝的，衬他的眼睛。这样伊利亚就会显得更加特别，而不是被混在那些邋遢的男孩里，被女孩们一眼扫过就略去。也许他该教他怎么和女孩相处、怎么逗女孩开心、怎么说话，以及，怎么拒绝。

又或许，他应该什么也不做，就这么等着……

**_B-side: Dream On - Depeche Mode_ **

“你不能就这么捂着他。”

盖比坐着，把手肘支在腿上，把那一小盒牛奶吸得倏倏响。教室里一如既往地很吵，有人在说笑和打闹，走廊里还有篮球被一下下拍打在地的声音，但伊利亚的角落很安静。

“我可以，没什么不可以的。”

盖比把喝空的牛奶盒放到桌面，说：“苏洛先生……有三十岁了么？”

“他就是三十岁。”

“唔，真年轻，所以你不可能这样捂着他一辈子的。他以后说不定会结婚的。”

“那又怎样？”伊利亚用铅笔奋力地在草稿纸上画着辅助线，然后又用橡皮擦掉。

女孩正想开口说话，教室门口突然有人探进半个身子，挥手朝伊利亚喊道：“嘿！科里亚金！”

他们同时抬头看了一眼，然后伊利亚迅速站起身收拾好桌面上的东西，拎起了书包。盖比瞪大眼睛，张着嘴半天没闭上，她摊开自己的双手，喊道：“伊利亚！”

男孩看着她，等她说话。

“威尔·肖？”

“怎么了？”

“但是你甚至不肯让艾米丽·格兰特接近你家？为什么……威尔·肖？”

伊利亚扭头看背着包等在门口的另一个男孩，说：“他长得还不错。”

“他长得不是和……”盖比突然闭上了嘴，盯着伊利亚，“伊利亚，你在开玩笑吧？”

“我不开玩笑，盖比。我要走了。”他背上书包，走出教室。

他和威尔一起走出校门，男孩突然对伊利亚说：“我们要去对面的公园逛逛么？我带了滑板来。”

“听起来不错，好吧。”

学校对面的公园最出名的是那片小树林，秋天的时候，叶子变成红和黄，草地上铺满厚厚的、被风干的叶子，踩上去沙沙响。很多情侣喜欢去那里散步，拉着手随便说点什么，反正语言不重要。但不仅如此，林子前面是一片平地，人们在那里滑冰、练习极限单车、玩溜溜球，公园被平均地分成两半，互不干涉。伊利亚和威尔在那里找到幸运地一个空位，威尔把包交给伊利亚，就这样开始自己的练习。

上个周日前，他连威尔·肖是谁都不知道，他隐约知道他在隔壁班，但除此以外一无所知。威尔是自然科学社的一个编外成员，偶尔会来帮忙，但更多的时候他待在棒球队，和自然科学社的朋友们没有任何交集。伊利亚加入得晚，因此从来没有见过这位编外成员，但在盖比的生日会上，自然科学社的成员齐聚一堂，于是威尔也被叫来了。盖比正在唱生日歌，他坐在一旁拿着可乐，伊利亚正好坐在他身边，男孩看了他一眼，伊利亚也看了男孩一眼，在生日蜡烛昏暗的光里，他发现男孩有一双和苏洛一模一样的眼睛。偶尔，伊利亚会以为自己身边的男孩是一个小时候的苏洛，是一个不那么咄咄逼人、也不那么耀眼，甚至有些温吞的苏洛。他们坐在一起时常常无话可说，却没有人觉得尴尬或者乏味，只是懒洋洋地坐在一起，便一起看着来来往往的人群，直到威尔开始哼歌，他们便一起搭上公车回家。

威尔的家离他和苏洛的家只有一条街的距离，于是他总是会先把伊利亚送到家再走回去。有时候伊利亚提出他们应该交换着送对方回家，但威尔不答应，他坚持认为应该先确保伊利亚到家，如果换做平时，伊利亚绝对会为此生气，但当威尔说“我喜欢送你回家”时，他放弃了反驳。伊利亚懵懵懂懂地想，是因为自己喜欢他么，还是单纯因为威尔和苏洛长得很像？最终，他决定不去思考这个问题，他想：这是个伪命题，接受他人的善意是很正常的。

他和威尔说再见时，苏洛已经到家了。在餐桌上，他的监护人欲言又止，等他终于决定开口，伊利亚抢先一步说：“他叫威尔，如果你想问的是这个的话。”

“噢。”他的监护人点点头。“恭喜你又多了一个新朋友。”

“他不是我的新朋友。”

苏洛看着他，等着他说下一句。

“他可能会是我的男朋友。”

苏洛噎了一下，伊利亚顺手把自己的果汁推到他面前，但他没有接过去，甚至没有看那杯橙汁。

“伊利亚，你是认真的？”

“我不开玩笑。”

男孩这么说着，把果汁推得更近，苏洛狐疑地看他一眼，终于接过了那杯果汁。再开口时，他的声音已经完全平静，和往常的毫无二致。

“你需要和我谈谈么？也许我能给你点建议。”

“你还有这样的经验？”连伊利亚也没有注意到自己的语气变得阴沉下来，而苏洛耸耸肩，没回话。

“留着你的经验吧，我才不需要。”男孩站起来，把没吃完的碟子拿到水槽，又走回餐桌旁，“说实话，为什么你的经验还没能给你自己找回一个女朋友？”

“你忘了么？我们有合约的。”苏洛的的语气恢复了那种适度的轻佻，此时在伊利亚耳中格外刺耳。

“原来你还记得我们有一份合约。”

他走上楼，再一次把苏洛和脏盘子扔在了厨房。


	9. Chapter 9

_**A-side: I Can't Tell You Why - Eagles** _

尴尬的晚餐并不少见，苏洛之所以胆敢这么说，是因为他对此经验丰富。在他的大脑内部大概有一个探测仪，经过经年累月地调试，一旦主客落座，他便能从开场白里侦测出此后这一晚上的气氛，而当那个长着一头卷发的男孩穿着黑色的匡威踩在他们家的玄关时，他就预料到这不会是个令人愉快的周五夜晚。

伊利亚领着那个男孩进门，只说了一句：“威尔，这是苏洛，我的监护人。苏洛，这是威尔，我的朋友。”他的男孩往常就沉默寡言，在餐桌上也不打算做些什么调节气氛的举措，只是任由沉默在餐桌上蔓延，由一个人游走到另一个人。叫做威尔的男孩坐立不安，苏洛也浑身不自在，只有伊利亚行动自如，就像平常一样高效地进食，就像是在完成什么任务。终于，苏洛决定开口。

“威尔，我听说你的家就住在隔壁那条街？”

“对，不远，就在那间黄色屋顶的面包店附近。”

“伊利亚应该早点请你来家里玩的。”

听到这句话，伊利亚抬头看了他一眼，而威尔有些羞赧地笑笑，说：“谢谢你，苏洛先生。”

“伊利亚说你的爸爸是外交官？”

“嗯……他在领事馆工作，但他是个商业顾问，不是外交官。”

“你一定去过很多国家吧？”

“挺多的，三年前我们才从马其顿搬回来，那之前在喀麦隆待了两年，更早的时候我们在南非、伊斯坦布尔、大马士革待过，那之前我们基本上都在南欧和北非，好像还去过黑山，但那时候我太小了……”

“真棒，那一定非常刺激。”

男孩羞涩地笑笑，餐桌却又变得沉默下来，苏洛竭力开口再次问道：“今晚你们有什么打算么？”

“我们想借用你的投影仪，苏洛先生，”威尔举起一个DVD盒，“我带了一部电影来，《与狼共舞》。”

这个名字让苏洛心理的痉挛稍微舒缓。那也是他小时候喜欢的电影，他看过不下五次，总是憧憬自己也能拥有一匹小马，但他的父母所能做的，就是在周末集市时给他买一顶牛仔帽，然后告诉他，现在他是一个合格的牛仔了。苏洛看着眼前的男孩，感觉他的眉眼都异常熟悉，如果他没有看走眼，这个男孩几乎就像一个少年版的他，只不过他的头发没那么卷，脸颊也没那么容易红罢了。

“正好，我待会约了一个朋友，让你们两个待在家没问题吧？”

威尔迅速答应他们会好好看家，而伊利亚甚至没有说话，苏洛却似乎得到首肯一样很快起身，离开了餐桌旁。五分钟后，他穿戴整齐下楼时，两个男孩还坐在餐桌前，慢悠悠地解决那一盘海鲜烩面，他们没有说话，但伊利亚穿着拖鞋的脚晃着，时不时会踢倒威尔，而威尔完全没有躲闪。苏洛捕捉到伊利亚的拖鞋是蓝条纹那双，仍然是他刚刚来到苏洛家时选择的那双，上面带着一只白熊，而威尔穿着另一双灰色条纹的，上面的棕熊好像一只正在求偶的动物，正朝白熊发出呼唤。苏洛突然意识到今晚选择做海鲜烩面是一个错误的决定，纠缠在一起的面条并不是什么好的隐喻，而浓稠黏腻的白酱更让人浮想联翩，但他不愿再多想，也没有再说一句话——他选择套上外套出门。

**_B-side: Beautiful Things - 西原健一郎_ **

威尔太奇怪了。伊利亚以为像他这样的棒球队男孩把周末时光耗费在球场上，至少，他也该跟一帮朋友拿着游戏手柄坐在电脑前，但威尔不是。他擅长所有的运动，甚至懂得很多奇怪的体育项目，但他没有太多朋友，威尔就像绝缘体一样，跟所有人都保持适度距离，就连伊利亚有时候都为打断他的发呆感到负罪。然而他远远谈不上孤僻，他对任何人都十分友好，任何人都因此对他抱有善意，但仅此而已，他很少更进一步。因此当他们开始一起散步回家时，伊利亚怀疑过他找上自己的目的，对此威尔却只是耸耸肩，回答道：“因为你似乎也觉得很无聊。”

这是又一个莫名其妙靠近他的人。在被苏洛收养之前，伊利亚坚信世界上的一切都需要等价交换，但既然他们因为无聊凑在一起，就算是某种生物本能的驱使。因为无聊，他们常常在放学后去街上闲逛一会儿，但威尔从来没有试图拉着他逃课，这就是他和苏洛的不同之处。伊利亚毫无理由地坚信，如果自己身边的这个男孩是一个少年时的苏洛，他一定会毫不犹豫地把自己从课堂上骗出去，就为了带着他去看一场拙劣的弗拉明戈。这个习惯很糟，他总是忍不住拿威尔和苏洛做对比，猜测如果是苏洛他会怎么做，但无论他模拟出多么真实的场景，苏洛都不会是待在他身边的那个男孩，他很早就过了那个能在街道上发疯的年纪，而伊利亚还在摸索如何才能在街道上发疯。

他和威尔去闲逛，因为无所事事，便坐在公园的长椅上、街边的护栏上、联排公寓的台阶上、海边的草坪上。然后威尔会告诉他自己跟着父母去过哪些国家，见过什么人，遇见什么事，还告诉他自己在十岁时跟着爸爸去捉鱼，结果用鱼叉扎到自己的脚的糗事。作为一个外交人员的孩子，他知道不少自救措施，甚至知道被绑架时应该如何自保。“可惜我还没遇到过能用上这些知识的机会呢。”他这么说时，伊利亚弄不清楚他话中的情绪到底是庆幸还是遗憾。

可惜伊利亚没有什么可以和他分享，他不愿意把自己的故事暴露出来，否则只会招来苍蝇和同情，于是他只告诉威尔自己是在福利院被苏洛收养的，然后威尔便善良地对此闭口不提。作为交换，他教威尔怎么吹口哨，那是他的一个客人教给他的，逃出东区时，他已经会用口哨吹一首《重回黑暗》（Back in Black）了。教会威尔这首歌花了他不少时间，以至于到后来他怀疑威尔是不是故意学不会，好骗自己留下来陪他。

他们当然也去过威尔的家，但比起伊利亚，威尔似乎才是浑身不适的那个。对于家而说，那栋房子太冷清了，采光不好、气氛沉重，容易让人郁郁寡欢，即使已经在那里生活两年，威尔还是觉得房子里尽是灰尘的味道，他宁可走到洛杉矶的海滩上晒一整天太阳。而对伊利亚来说，他迟迟没有请威尔到苏洛的家里来坐坐，尽管威尔每天都会送他回到那里——那个家里有一道屏障，让伊利亚不自觉地想要排斥其他人入内。于是他们避开自己的家，走上街头，四处闲逛。

神奇的是，如果他开始在事后回忆他们前几日去了哪里，他会失去记忆，只记得碎片化的景象——融化到手指上的冰淇淋、沾到裤子上的草屑、被踩脏的帆布鞋、刺眼的阳光、滚烫的石子路……他们分享同一只耳机，用同一个手柄射击屏幕上的僵尸，在同一片草地上完成同样的作业，又走同一条路回家。日子突然变得慢吞吞的，就像巨大的鲶鱼口中吐出的气泡，伊利亚头一次觉得自己这么像一个普通的男孩，然而讽刺的时，他们两个都不是什么“普通的男孩”，但是他们扮演得很好，而且越来越入戏、越来越顺手，他们快要成功了！

伊利亚这才突然想到，也许这才是威尔和他会凑在一起的原因——他们都很无聊，而且迫切地想要回归一个真正“无聊”的角色，因此只好像两块磁铁一样被吸合到一起。

他没有理由再把威尔和苏洛对比了，因为某种程度上，他和威尔是同位体，而苏洛是他们共同的背面，站在他们的前面等着他们——伊利亚决定带威尔回家坐坐，那道屏障消失了，他们需要坐在同一个地方、同一个舞台，回到一个真正“无聊”的角色。


	10. Chapter 10

_**A-side: S.O.S. - Hurts** _

威尔在放学时跟着伊利亚一起回来的次数逐渐变多，这让苏洛觉得自己其实养了两个孩子。威尔很少吵闹，甚至不比盖比活跃，他和伊利亚最常做的事是坐在客厅里分享一部电影，然后他们会开始旷日持久地对一部电影发表评价。苏洛在家时听过一次他们的对话，有趣的是，这两个孩子所说的观点基本一致，却总是滔滔不绝地想要说服对方，这让苏洛很想往他们中间投掷一直炸开的河豚，好转移他们的注意力。然而不能否认的时，他们十分合得来，几乎像一对双胞胎那样，他们开始对话时，苏洛常常会觉得自己毫无插话的余地，于是他干脆让自己变得忙起来，好给这两个孩子腾出空间。伊利亚对他的早出晚归没有异议，他似乎完全不在乎那张合约了，只在乎他回家后有没有记得锁上大门。这天，他又特意在外面逗留到深夜才回家，幸运的是，威尔已经回家了，而伊利亚正站在冰箱前，喝他睡前的最后一杯牛奶。

“玩得开心么？”苏洛问。

“挺不错的。你呢？”男孩反问。

“挺不错的。”

他们僵持着，将餐厅和厨房分隔开的料理台此时同样将他们隔开，苏洛没有动，伊利亚则仰起头一口一口喝掉牛奶，他的喉结滚动着，眼睛却像鹰隼一般盯着苏洛，等他把玻璃杯放下，男孩再次问道：“你的约会开心么？”

“挺不错的。”

“你喜欢她么？”

“当然，否则不会进展到约会这一步。”

男孩垂下头，手指虚虚拢在留着奶渍的玻璃杯上，苏洛注意到他的手指微微颤抖起来，像刚破土的白芦笋，似乎能被一场雨浇灭。太阳穴抽痛起来，但他生生抑制住了伸手摁住痛点的动作。他解释了么？没有。他反驳了么？没有。取而代之的，他撒了个谎，虚构了一个不存在的“她”，但他甚至不知道自己这么做的理由，那一串说辞如此顺畅地冲出口，就像本能一样。当然了，他从不以说谎为耻，谁都不可避免地会制造一两个阴差阳错的谎言，他甚至以编造精妙的谎言为乐，但他尽量不在孩子面前说谎，因为总有一天你会发现他们会复刻你的举止。再一次，他堕落回那个花言巧语的骗子，为了乐趣和好处满口谎言，但那时候他不以此为耻，现在也不应该，因为谁都会有秘密。谁都会有秘密。

“威尔的爸爸要调去塞尔维亚工作了，”突然，男孩这么说道，“他可能会跟他爸爸一起搬去那里，也可能会留在洛杉矶的祖母家，他问我应不应该留下来。”

苏洛没说话，等着伊利亚继续说下去，但男孩抬眼看他，似乎在等着他的回应，于是两个人绝望地互相看着，直到伊利亚再次开口。

“我应该怎么回答他？”

“你自己决定，伊利亚，如果你想要他留下来，就告诉他吧。”

男孩的手指又揪起来。

“他告诉我，三年前他的爸爸从马其顿调回来之后，他们好不容易才能留在洛杉矶几年。但如果他决定留在洛杉矶，可能五年内都没机会见到他的父母，他好不容易才在这里交到朋友……”

“那就让他抛个硬币决定吧。”苏洛把刘海一抹，心里的急躁越来越明显。听到这句话之后，伊利亚抓起那只玻璃杯重重地在料理台上磕了一下，厚重的玻璃瓶底砸在大理石台面上发出响亮的示威声音，就像一声怒吼。苏洛终于抬起手摁住自己的太阳穴，但他没说话，一句话也没说，这更加激怒了伊利亚。

“我该怎么回答他，告诉我！”

他突然泄气，像个逐渐干瘪的气垫床，浑身疲惫。“如果你不能决定怎么办，就让他自己决定吧。”

“如果他说他会让我来做决定呢？”

“那就替他做个最适合他的决定。”他累得不想再说一个字，但他还是说了。“但别像那个傻小子一样，让别人替你决定，好么？”

他转身走上了楼梯，伊利亚在他的背后，没再说一句话。

**_B-side: I'll Be A Virgin, I'll Be A Mountain - Maximilian Hecker_ **

“威尔去塞尔维亚了。”

餐桌上，他们终于又喝起罗宋汤，让又酸又甜又辣的浓稠汤汁在喉头滚过。伊利亚的语气平静得连他自己也感到稀奇，而苏洛抬抬眼皮，看了他一眼。

“你要跟我谈谈么？”

男孩摇摇头。“没什么好谈的，我只是觉得他还是更想和自己的父母待在一起。他还有一个弟弟，你知道么？他们一点也不像，但威尔特别宠他，我觉得他没法和他们分开。”

苏洛点点头。

“而且，他似乎已经习惯到处搬家了。他的包大得像孕妇的肚子，但里面总是东西很少，而且所有东西都是便携款。他还会在鞋垫下面塞钱，说那是应急费用。”

苏洛猛地一下笑出来。“他应该在袜子里塞钱，鞋子也可能被人偷走的。”

“我也这么告诉过他，结果他把自己的袜子脱下来给我看，那里面真的塞着一百美元。”

“神奇的男孩。”

“是啊，”伊利亚的口吻就像在说一个与己无关的人，“我真的挺喜欢他的。”

他们不约而同地举起勺子，把热乎乎的罗宋汤送进嘴里。苏洛搅拌着酸奶油喝，伊利亚则一口酸奶油一口汤。他们看着彼此的动作，像两个正在对峙的快枪手，这回，伊利亚先出手：

“你要跟我谈谈么？”

他的监护人耸耸肩。“你想我跟你谈什么呢？”

“谈你的女朋友？”

苏洛抬起眼直直看着他，一瞬间，他忽然什么也不怕了。当他告诉威尔他应该跟着家人走之后，也有这么一瞬间，他觉得自己什么也不怕，甚至敢脱掉鞋子在洛杉矶滚烫的柏油马路上走上五公里，但当威尔用一个带着冲劲的拥抱袭击他时，他又缩回蚂蚁大小，心也变得严实合缝，就像齿轮一节一节咬合起来。

“跟你的家人一起去塞尔维亚吧，威尔。”他这么说道，威尔没说话，把鼻尖埋进他的肩膀，他猜这个男孩一定会哭，他连看《鸟的迁徙》都会哭，果然，威尔松开他时眼睛红了一圈。

“我会寄明信片给你的，谢谢你，伊利亚。”

威尔这么说时，他就知道了，就算他告诉他留下来，他也会离开的。不能相信一个在袜子里塞应急金的男孩会变得安分，他总会再离开的，只是时间问题而已。跟一只鸟的迁徙差不多，给它们投食不能让它们留下来，给它们鸟巢不能让它们留下来，给它们爱也不能让它们留下来，时间到了，它们体内的本能就会催促它们上路，这是先决性的。

“让我们谈谈你的女朋友吧。”现在他这么说。他迫切地需要勇气，好让心变得舒展，然而空气挤压着它，让它变得严实合缝，像被地壳压迫的板岩。

“伊利亚……”苏洛看起来想要打断他，于是他抢先打断他。

“你想要娶她么？如果你真的喜欢她，就和她结婚吧，我不介意家里再多一个人。”

“可我没有什么女朋友。”他的监护人似笑非笑，但他没法判断这个表情的含义，他从来都不擅长解读苏洛的情绪，那本观察日记毫无用处，他依旧不知道他在想什么。

“我知道你有。你出去见她了，不是么？”

“那是因为威尔在家里，我不想打扰你们。”

“你不用安慰我了，我知道的。你才三十岁，你总会找个女朋友的，对么？等到成年之后，我会搬出去，不会再给你添麻烦。”

罗宋汤彻底冷了，他们似乎都对它失去了兴趣，任由食用它的最佳时间溜走。他们的手指放在桌面上，一动不动，连拨动餐具的动作都没有，伊利亚等了好一阵，苏洛才终于开口。

“你还记得那张合约的事么？”

“记得。”男孩从自己的口袋拿出那张叠得整整齐齐的打印纸，把它摁在桌面上，看着它。“它在这里。”

苏洛似乎想要再次开口，但伊利亚拿起那张合约，捏着它，从一边开始，将它撕成了两半。纸张被交叠，再次撕开，最后那碎成数片废纸，成为了一团垃圾。又或者，它们本来就是垃圾，伊利亚搞不清楚，也不想搞清楚了，他接住碎片，把它们放回桌面。再也没有他替他做的决定了，苏洛会自己做主——他必须自己做主。

“现在我们没有合约了。”

——他要自己做主了，伊利亚终于这样决定，他会让他自己做主。

然而苏洛沉默着，仿佛在默许，然后他突然无声地笑起来。这个男人掀起嘴角的方式很特殊，两侧嘴角同时扬起，同唇线一起形成一个柔和的波形，像无辜又狡黠的孩童，又和顽劣的狐狸有几分相似，伊利亚从没有那么仔细地观察过他人的笑，因此武断地认为没有人能像他这样让人心动的同时又心生怯意。他的手指在这个瞬间碰到了叉子，餐具磕到瓷碗上，发出脆生生的声音，像一记嘲讽的风。

“是的，我们没有合约了，伊利亚。”他这么说道，抬抬眉毛，松松嘴角。

“是的，你可以跟你自己喜欢的人在一起了。”

这句话让苏洛再次笑起来。

“好啊。”

最终他这么说道。

**Author's Note:**

> 每一分段的名称是歌曲名称


End file.
